


One Drunken Night

by KryHeart_Ardy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, Sex, volume 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryHeart_Ardy/pseuds/KryHeart_Ardy
Summary: Ruby helps a inebriated Qrow to bed after finding Oscar, in his drunken state he can't help but notice how much she had grown over the trip to Mistral.





	1. First Night of Many

    Ruby sighed looking between Oscar and Qrow, she walked over to Qrow. As he lay completely hammered on the floor. “Come on.” She knelt beside him and pulled an arm over her shoulders.

    “Hehe, found him.” Qrow slurred and worked with her getting back to his feet. He leaned on her and wobbled for a moment.

    Ruby just rolled her eyes and braced herself, this was far from the first time she had guided Qrow to bed. She looked over to Oscar and, “We’ll have to talk about this in the morning.” nodded at very inebriated Qrow. “This one needs to go to bed and I’d like to have some time to myself. We’ve an empty room, help yourself.”

    Oscar tucked his arms behind his back and nodded in a very Ozpin like fashion.

    Ruby pulled Qrow towards his room the stairs proved a challenge but they managed. Closing the door behind them Ruby guided Qrow over to bed and he flopped onto it with a happy chuckle.

    Ruby put her hands on her hips and looked him over, he snorted and giggled no doubt thinking about how Ozpin had gotten shoved into the body of a child. “What I am I going to do with you Qrow?”

    Qrow pushed himself partly up and was struck by how much she’d grown up over this trip. She looked beautiful, the moonlight making her eyes almost glow, her hair had grown down to her shoulders. He licked his lips his eyes roaming over her. “I can think of some things.” He slurred, pushing himself the rest of the way up.

    “Oh you’re back.” Ruby said almost glaring at him. “I get needing a drink but that's no excuse to get hammered.” She gestured at drunk state, a hand extended.

    Qrow grabbed it and pulled her to him. “Ack!” Ruby fell straight into his chest still standing but forced to lean on him. She pulled away but his hand went to her waist and as his lips grazed her neck. His hand reached up and undoing the button that held the neck of the blouse closed. Ruby’s eyes widened and she bit her lip as his teeth grazed her neck, her breath picking up as he kissed her skin. “Qrow you’re drunk and not thinking.” She managed to say, squirming but his hand only dung into her waist.

    The bad luck charm only chuckled his hand moving down to her thigh squeezing it. “You can’t tell me you’ve never wondered.” His hand skimmed up her inner thigh. “What it would be like.”

    His breath was hot on her skin, Ruby bit her lip to keep from making a sound. She had been wondering, watching Ren and Nora had sparked an interest in her and even as she wracked her brain for a suitable man for her fantasies she always came back to him. Her not uncle Qrow, she’d even stopped calling him uncle over the trip. She gasped as his fingers teased her sex through her panties, a hand flew to her mouth as she bit down on it to keep from making a sound.

    “Tell me no.” Qrow kissed down her neck scraping his teeth over it. “I’ll stop, I promise.” He could feel her panties getting damp, one of her hands grabbed his shoulder. His lips teasing down her neck to her collar, nipping the sensitive skin. “I know you like this, want this.” He teased her panties aside then slowly pushed a finger inside of her and smiled at the whimper she made. “Say it.” His voice lost some of his drunken slurr, the order firm and clear.

    Ruby’s eyes fluttered shut as he stroked within her, stretching her, pleasure built inside of her. Little soft shocks as his finger worked inside of her. She did want this but he was drunk, there was no guarantee he would even remember in the morning. She bit down harder on her hand trying to keep the moan that crept up from her throat quiet, but then if he was sober he’d never dare touch her this could be her one and only chance. She let her hand dropped and grabbed his shoulder.

“I want it.” Her breathlessly response snapped the fragile hold over Qrow’s control, already weakened with alcohol. Qrow’s eyes burned as he grabbed her rolling her under him. His hands quickly working at her corset while his lips sought out hers.

Ruby’s mind blanked as he kissed her, she could taste the whisky on his breath and she felt his hands working at her clothes but couldn’t keep up. She tried to reciprocate, to keep up, her hands undoing the buttons of his shirt. She parted her lips trying to mimic him in the kiss, his tongue slid into her mouth to caress hers as he got frustrated and ripped the corset off of her. Flinging it away, undoing the buttons and other straps of her blouse, before tearing that off of her as well.

Qrow cupped a breast stroking over the soft untouched flesh, his she was his. He broke the kiss and started kissing down her chest, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking softly. “Ah!” Ruby yelped arching her back pressing up into him, she moaned long and loud. His hand moved behind her back and held her in place, his thumb stroking the curve of it.

The red eyed man drew away and admired her flushed skin, her eyes were closed and her mouth parted little sounds of pleasure escaping her. In his drunken haze he was impatient. He sat up and ripped his shirt off tossing it away, his hands went to her skirt and pulled it off. Her boots quickly following he toed off his shoes and Ruby sat up as he pulled off his pants only moving far enough away from her to kick them off.

The Silver Eyed maiden sat up and blushed when he was nude before her, her legs pressing together instinctively. It did however occur to her that they didn’t have any protection on them, but as she opened her mouth to say something he crawled back up her body and kissed her. Stealing her words away, she could barely think has his hands grabbed her legs and pulled them apart. When he slipped two fingers inside of her, she cried out forgetting to be quiet.

Qrow worked her quickly on his fingers, he didn’t want to cause her any pain. So he stretched her first, remembering through the drink that she had never done this before. “So beautiful.” He said against her neck and moved his fingers lining up. He looked up to her admiring the blush on her checks, her partially closed eyes her hands had grabbed the pillow as she writhed under him.

Ruby felt him pause and met his eyes, she was to blissful to remember and she nodded. “Go for it.” She moaned out long and loud as Qrow drove inside, slow and steady. The stretching he did before had doing the trick, he barely felt her hymen as he moved through the thin parted piece of skin. He tucked his face to her neck as he pushed his way inside, he groaned long and loud. His hands dug into her hips bruising her though he was too drunk to even think about easing his grip.

Ruby moaned twisting under him arching and pulled at the pillow, her eyes hooded and mouth opened. It felt so good, she could feel the coolness of his cross on her chest, a sharp contrast to the heat flowing through her body. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him to her. “Ohhh.” She clenched tight around him and enjoyed his groan.

The raven haired man needed no more encouragement drawing back and rocking back into her with a swing to his hips. Ruby cried out as each movement sent pleasure through her, he kissed her again, stealing the sounds way. Her hands grabbed at his back, as she moved her legs in time with his thrusts. Drunk as he was his own moans and grunts accented hers, he felt her fingers twist into his hair and bit her lip gently as she pulled at his hair.

The young woman rocked her hips her chest panting, words failed her as she pressed back against him. Qrow caught on though, driving in harder and faster with a groan, the lewd wet sound of the slap of their hips filling the room. Ruby cried out and Qrow only just barely remembered to cover her mouth. The last they needed was for someone to come and investigate what they were up too.

He moved kneeling up running his hands over her body in a long pet, he looked down her sweet pale skin. Watching his cock drive into her stroked his ego almost as much as her blissful state did. He grabbed her hips and pulled her onto him as he thrust forward.

Ruby bit her hand again as she screamed out her eyes sliding shut the pleasure overwhelmed her. She clenched tight around him her body bow up giving Qrow a show the light catching her muscles. Her breasts heaving, he grabbed one and threw his weight behind a few more hard drives fucking her through her orgasm. He groaned long and loud, his cock throbbing as he shot his seed deep into her over and over. When Ruby moaned more softly, clenching around him again he knew she could feel it.

He slumped forward catching himself on his arms, Ruby was blissful and panting, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the afterglow. Qrow pulled out with a groan and flopped down beside her, the drink finally catching up with him, sleep overtaking yanking him under.

 

* * *

 

    Qrow awoke slowly, his head was sore but he had most definitely had worse hangovers in the past. He let out a long hmming moan and snuggled tighter to the presence in his bed. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath of her scent. Funny he didn’t remember picking up a girl at the tavern and she smelled oddly familiar. He licked his lips and kissed her neck taking another deep breath trying to pin down where he had smelled her sweet scent before. Reluctantly he cracked his eyes open, red hair, Ruby well that wasn’t that abnormal she could be a little snuggle bug at times.

He wiggled with a small stretch and his eyes snapped open, he was nude and so was she. He blinked a few more times his brain slowly putting the facts together. He was nude, so was she, she was in his bed and his groin was sticky. The colour drained from his face, his gaze snapped back to her and all came back. The image of her under him while he drove inside over and over being the first and foremost memory. Dread and guilt, rose up in him and he carefully slipped out of bed, tucking the bedding in around her hoping she wouldn’t notice his absence.

He quickly scanned the messy ground then the trash can, nothing, his stomach turned and cramped painfully. Swiftly but silently he crossed the room stepping over the carelessly discarded clothes to his backpack and yanked it open. A quick count of his condom stash, caused him to feel ill. There wasn’t one missing and he knew she wasn’t on anything. He covered his mouth as he felt the sudden urge to heave, he looked back over to her sleeping peacefully. Why the hell hadn’t she stopped him? With her Semblance she should have been easily able to get away from any unwanted advances he made while drunk out of his mind. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ Qrow grabbed his clothes at random not giving a shit if they were dirty from yesterday.

He got dressed rapidly and all but ran out of the room and down the stairs. He passed Ren and Nora in the kitchen the as he ran out the door the later saying. “What lite a fire under his butt?”

 

* * *

 

Ruby woke up with a grumble, she was cold, she had been so nice and warm and comfy all night long. Now she was cold, she cracked her eyes open and looked around. Fear, dread and shame rose in her when she saw that Qrow was gone. She sat up holding the blanket to her chest, she winced and pressed a hand to her stomach. She ached, biting her lip she remembered they hadn’t used anything. She laid back down and curled up onto her side, tears collecting in her eyes. Without the pleasure of him touching her, the distraction clouding her thoughts it felt like she had used him. Taken advantage of his drunk state, even if he had made the first move she should have said no. She felt like she was going to be sick, Qrow was her best friend in so many ways and she’d used him.

She heard the door up and sat up, fear racing her through her, how would she explain things it it was Jaune, Ren or Nora? They’d all think he forced her, it wouldn’t matter what she said.

Qrow came into the door and Ruby felt just a smidgen of relief. He had a deep frown on his face, he walked over and sat down beside her as drew up her legs to make room. He handed her a cup of water and pulled a small rectangular box from his pocket and offered it to her.

Ruby took it and read the title, ‘Plan B’ she gave a quick read of the instructions before opening the box, popping the little foil packet open and taking the little white pill out.

Qrow watched her like a hawk as she put the pill in her mouth and took a drink to help her swallow it. As soon as she did he couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief. He spoke softly his raspy voice worse from the night and stress. “You’ll feel like crap for a few days and don’t forget to take the next one in the twelve hours, set an alarm on your scroll or something.”

Ruby nodded and set the water on the bedside table, she had no idea what to say. That she was sorry? That didn’t seem like a good idea, he was probably already skipping down guilt trip lane. She knew him more than well enough to guess at that.

Qrow glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, she was still clutching the blanket to her chest. The image of her writhing under him, mouth parted slight eyes shut, back arched. Her breasts full, nipples hard and perky, the light of the moon setting her milky white skin aglow. He shook his head in a tiny movement trying to clear it away. “We should just forget about this. Take the pills and it will be like it never happened.”

Ruby’s brow shot up, that was an idea she did not like. “Hold up a sec.” She said that was not at all what she wanted, they should at least talk about it. It didn’t feel at all right just to pretend nothing happened, he wouldn’t have made any advances if he didn’t want her, feel something deeper for her. Being drunk just made him a more honest about this, about what he felt and wanted.

Qrow’s gaze snapped over to her his eyes narrowing. “We are NEVER doing this again Ruby. Don’t even think about it and after we leave this room neither of us will talk about or even think about what happened last night again. Okay.” He got back up and grabbed Harbinger from the floor setting his weapon on his hip, walking away from her without looking back.

“Wait a sec!” Ruby leaped from the bed still pulling the blanket with her, it did little to cover her as it was still held to the middle of her chest. She grabbed his hand and yanked him back forcing to him stop.

“Ruby.” Qrow growled and tried to pull his hand away from hers, but she held tight.

“You weren’t that drunk Qrow. I could have gotten away if I had wanted too.” Ruby said softly as she glanced up at him then at the floor. Guilt filling her, she could have stopped him easily. She tightened her grip on his hand, she didn’t want him to run, didn’t want to forget this. “I wanted it Qrow, you gave me a choice and I picked what I wanted.”

Qrow shook his head, he was supposed to protect her. Not fuck her at the first given opportunity, guilt and bile rose in equal measure. He remember with growing clarity, each word, each touch, each kiss . . . how wonderful it felt to be inside of her. He clenched the fist of his free hand, he didn’t want Ruby to guess at was going through his head. It was wrong, this was wrong, she shouldn’t be standing beside him with nothing but a sheet to cover her. If anyone EVER found out, he shuddered at the thought. He knew she could have gotten away, drunk as he was she could and should have knocked him on his ass. Qrow flexed his hand to keep any emotion from his face, he’d really fucked up. He had done such damage to their relationship here, it was yet another thing he didn’t want to even think about. He remembered asking her, telling her to say that she wanted it, consent clearly given and she was not drunk at the time. The red eyed man ripped his hand from hers and spared a glance. “Just forget it.” He growled and stormed from the room.

“Qrow!” She stepped after him but, he only spared her a cold glance and shoved her away with a casual flick of his wrist. Ruby tried to follow him but the sheet snagged and she couldn’t chase him nude. The door closed softly, but it felt like a door was closing forever to her.

    Ruby fell to the floor, tears running free she sat on her butt and pulled her legs up hiding her face against her knees. She sobbed quietly, he was never going to come back. What had she done? It was all her fault, if only she had kept herself in check, if only she hadn’t taken advantage of him. She had been selfish, she hadn’t thought how he would take it in the morning. Just about what she wanted, not thinking beyond that. Her heart ached, she’d never imagined he’d shove her aside, reject her so utterly.

    She crawled back to the bed they had shared and curled up into a little ball as tight as she could. Her tears silent, throat closed, the sight of him looking at her so coldly was burned into her mind.

 


	2. Trust Broken

Nora, Jaune, Ren and Oscar were sitting in the living room, the latter reading while the other three chatted. Upstairs they could hear Ruby and Qrow’s latest shouting match. Voices raising and lowering, the occasion thud, it had been five days since Oscar joined them and Ruby had been ‘ill’ for three of those.

“Sooo, are we gonna address the elephant in the room?” Nora asked looking between her three companions. “Cause I don’t know about what you guys think but Ruby and Qrow seem kinda. . .  broken to me.”

Everyone sighed, they all had noticed it. At first it was strange watching Qrow do an odd mix of protective hovering over Ruby while she was ‘sick’ but at the same time looking like he didn’t want to be in the same room as her. Then they all noticed when he started to drink more, Ruby grew quiet and sullen. By the fourth day the shouting matches began, though they could never hear the words. They ended with Ruby in tears and Qrow angry and drinking… every time.

“Yeah.” Jaune said with a sigh, cleaning a piece of armour. “It’s so weird they are usually buddies but now… hey Oscar does Ozpin have any ideas? I bet he knows Qrow better than any of us.”

They saw the gold glow of Oz taking over and then were surprised when he wrung his hands nervously. “I have one, but I am not sure if it is my place to say anything.”

“Come on Ozpin, it can’t be that bad.” Nora bounced in her seat.

Oscar sigh and bit his lip. “The symptoms of Miss Rose’s ‘illness’ were constant with the morning after pill.” He let that sink in as he very suddenly had their undivided attention.

“They had intercourse?” That cracked through even Ren’s calm.

“I believe so, and I believe it happened when Qrow was inebriated. Were I to guess, I’d say it was consensual but Qrow believes he took advantage of her. Though given his drunk state I find that unlikely as Miss Rose is more than capable of controlling Qrow in such a state. So it stands to reason that maybe while drunk he made advances and Ruby welcomed them. Only when he woke up, he did not view the encounter as such or believe Ruby wished for it. Their respective standings in life as well as his role in hers, making it all the more difficult for him to accept.” Oscar closed his book, this had been eating at him for days. Well it had been eating at Ozpin for days.

“And Ruby?” Jaune asked, there were a few more shouts from upstairs.

“I think she also believes that she took advantage of him, perhaps she did. She should have known better, but I also think from what I have seen of her. That she does love him but he refuses to believe that, I think she wishes to reforge their bond but Qrow is stubbornness personified.” Oz let go of control letting Oscar drive again.

They heard a few more shouts, then the door open.

“YOU COLOSSAL MONUMENTAL-.” They heard Ruby shout before she was cut off, Qrow clearly saying something then. “COCKHEAD!” She yelled and the door slammed and a moment later Ruby stormed down the stairs, so angry she barely acknowledged them.

“Ruby are you okay?” Jaune got up going to her he reached out to her shoulder but Ruby batted his hand away.

“That dick kicked me out!” Ruby seethed storming over to the door and grabbing her cloak from the coat hanger. “Just for trying to have a conversation! I’m going for walk.” The front door slammed behind her.

“Wow, does that count as swearing for Ruby? I’ve never heard her talk like that before.” Nora said pointing after her, she had never seen Ruby so angry before.

“I think so.” Ren said getting up. “I am going to follow her, make sure she doesn’t get into any trouble.”

CRASH!! They heard something break upstairs and an enraged yell.

“Jaune and I will stay and keep an eye on Qrow.” Nora said looking up the stairs, she didn’t even want to know what had been broken.

* * *

_ Stupid, stubborn, insufferable man! _ Ruby stormed down the road wishing she could head out of the city.  _ First, he is all hovering protectively and kinda sweet. Or as sweet as he’s capable of being and then as soon as I am better. BOOM we can’t even talk without it turning into a shouting match! I just want him to understand! I was stupid and acted on hormones it wasn’t his fault! But NOOO he won’t believe me! I was the sober one! I should know!  _ Ruby turned down a street that lead out to a small park out look, the sun was low casting a orange light over the city. She walked over to the ledge and leaned on the guardrail, she ran a hand through her hair. “Why won’t he listen. I messed up, got that.”

Ren walked up beside her and silently, leaned against the rail looking out over Mistrals mountains with her. They stared silently for a moment before Ren very carefully ventured. “I take it you’ve tried apologizing?”

“Probably a dozen times by now, I didn’t at first because I thought he would skip down guilt trip lane. Though he was doing that anyway.” Ruby figured he just knew something was wrong not what caused it.

“Maybe he just needs some space. I could swap beds with you, maybe that would help.” Ren offered, carefully avoiding the cause of this rift.

“No, I don’t want to hide from him or let him hide from me. Plus we don’t talk at bedtime anymore, just cold sullen silence.” Ruby’s eyes dropped and she sighed, she missed sharing her day with him or vise versa. She missed being his friend, best friend even.

They fell into silence again and Ruby started thinking about all the time they had spent together. Him teaching her how to fight, making her scythe the games they played, the festivals they went too.  _ The complete uncle figure. _ She thought for the first time with bitterness, he wasn’t her uncle, they weren’t related. How did he forget that? She scoffed _ , he did for a night and looked what happened. You wretched a friendship that could have lasted a lifetime. _ The image of him above her came rushing unbidden into her mind, the good smell of him surrounding her as he move within her. She hit herself in the forehead with the palm of her head a few times trying to beat the image out of it. “You stupid stupid stupid girl.” Ruby muttered to herself, tears collecting in her eyes. Gods she had cried so much in the last few days.

Ren reached over and pulled into and hug, she wrapped her arms around him and started to cry. It was all her fault, she had ruined everything, she was stupid, selfish and now they barely talked but to yell.

 

* * *

Qrow picked up the pieces of the chair, he wished he could blame his Semblance but alas no, only his temper was to blame. She just didn't get it, the more he thought about it the more hurt he felt. He felt used, the only person he had always trusted used him. She didn't understand that just because she gave consent didn't mean it was okay, for he hadn't been in his right mind.

He was angry that he had gotten that drunk, angry that Ruby had gone along with it. Out of sheer curiosity!!!! That's what really bothered him, he didn't believe her when she said she loved him. If she had, she would have approached him, maybe that would have been better. Sure there was the history between them but he would much rather teach her himself then have her get hurt by some nameless boy. He would have done it or at least thought about it if she had asked, if she had come to him honestly. Instead of the mess this had become.

He shook his head, what the fuck was he thinking? She was his bloody niece! “Ugh!!” He ran a hand through his hair this was so messed up! He shouldn't even been thinking about how he would have been okay with it! It was never okay… Gods if Tai ever found out, Qrow dearly hoped that never happened. He couldn't get her out of his head, he could scarcely look at her and not think about the pleasure from her, all the things he could do to her, how she would love it. He sat down heavily tossing the wood back down, his flask was empty there was no point reaching for it. It was like she had opened some door in his head that he couldn't close, like the title of ‘pseudo niece' that he had so carefully maintained over the years had been shattered and he couldn't put the pieces back together. Ruby wouldn't let him, she wouldn't let it drop, wouldn't let them go back to the way they were before.

He crossed his legs and bowed his head, running his hands through his hair. This was so wrong and he hated that he was trying to rationalize it, figure out what would have made it better. _She’s your bloody niece you idiot, this should never have happened._ _So what if she doesn’t have your blood, she looked up to you. You’ve been her protector, Tai trusted you with her. You the drunk birdbrain that couldn’t keep it in your fucking pants! Worse you could have gotten her pregnant, I don’t see her knowing what to do if you had forgotten._ Qrow groaned and closed his eyes pulling at his hair. His chest hurt, he hated that it had happened, he hated that she had let it and hated that he wanted more. Qrow knew she had just been curious and that hurt even more. She had used him to state curiosity, the rational side of his brain again voiced better him then some boy who happened to be at the right place at the right time. At least he knew how to take care of her and would continue to do so.

He got up and started gathering the wood again, just for something to do. All the while his brain supplied him with fantasies, how she’d look on her hands and knees, or performing oral for him, the whisper that it wasn’t for curiosity that she really did love him. He took the wood downstairs and dropped it by the fireplace, he didn’t spare the three in the living room a look as he grabbed a bottle of whisky and raced back up the stairs.

Qrow all but slammed the door behind him and ripped the lid from the bottle, he had a long pull trying to shove away the images his overeager imagination provided. He walked over still chugging and sat on his bed, he made the mistake of looking over to his pillow. He could practically see her upon it, grabbing the pillow, face an image of ecstasy. He would hear the creak of the bed as he drove inside her again and again. He ran a hand over his face firmly “Gods Ruby.” and took another long drink trying to get the images out of his head.

It didn’t work, it made him want to beat his head bloody against the wall to try and get her out of it. The whisky didn’t last very long and he was back to staring out the window, feeling disgusted with himself. He tried singing songs in his head, thinking about how all the parts of his sword worked together, but it always came back to her. No matter how many times he repeated to himself that this was wrong, that she was off limits. His mind always came back to her, his cute little Ruby Rose. Only now he wanted to make her his in much less socially acceptable ways. “You fucking pervert.” He whispered to himself and flopped back onto the bed, the alcohol was making his vision turn a bit so it was much safer to just lay down.

He didn’t remember closing his eyes, only just hearing the door open and Ruby tip toe into the room. It was dark out now and he’d missed dinner but he wasn’t hungry, at least for food so he ignored that. He turned on his side away from her as she got ready for bed, he listened as she sat on her own bed facing him he could tell. He let out a long suffering sigh and here they went again.

“Can we please just talk Qrow?” Ruby asked twisting a corner of her pajama top around her finger.

_ Maybe if I just don’t talk she’ll go to bed. _ Qrow mused while ignoring her.

“Look I know that I hurt you and I am sorry.” The silver eyed woman hung her head.

_ You’ll never understand till someone does it to you. I trusted you and you abused that trust, you don’t know how it feels to be used by a loved one.  _ Qrow kicked off his shoes, he wasn’t going anywhere tonight he might as well get comfy.

“I don’t know how to make this right.” Ruby sniffed watching Qrow get up and undress, she had seen him in various states of undress many times though never nude till that night.

Qrow got back on the bed under the covers this time. His brain was already providing ways to even the score and it sickened him that he even thought of them. “You can’t fix this so stop trying. I just hope I’m there to see it when someone does it to you.” He listened as Ruby started to sniff and cry again, gods how he loathed that sound. It made him want to get up and comfort her, well that ship had sailed and he doubt he’d ever let it come back.

 


	3. Hate Me

Ruby as sitting in a park, she really had been taking any excuse to not be in the house. Qrow didn’t spend much time there anymore either, looking for his friends or out drinking. She really didn’t want to think about how much lien he sent on his habit. Children played in the grass as she sat on a wooden bench, she couldn’t help but rub her stomach as she watched them. The pills Qrow had made her take had made her feel like death warmed over, she never wanted to go through that again.

A cold wind blew through her with a shiver she got up and started to walk again. Walking kept her from getting to cold, she walked for another ten minutes wandering into a marketplace without really taking note of where she was going. The sun was starting to sink in the sky casting a multitude of shadows, in intersecting patterns over the market. Ruby would have noticed any other day of the week but Qrow’s words from last night were echoing in her head. _“I hope I’m there to see it when someone does it to you.”_ She hugged herself her heart and eyes aching, one would think she couldn’t cry anymore, that she had run out of tears by now. She found another bench and sat down, then pulled up her hood after a moment's consideration.

No one cared about one little person sitting hunched over on a bench, all around the market life carried on without noticing her. She wasn’t important to them and now not to Qrow, he hated her and he wouldn’t even tell her why. She did love him, the more she thought about it the more she didn’t like that he was her uncle only in name. It was a wall between them, she didn’t want to be his niece anymore, she wanted to meet Qrow Branwen not Uncle Qrow. As Ruby brooded a minstrel set up across from her in the market and started to sing.

Her voice was beautiful and needed no accompaniment. Ruby was instantly entranced by the woman’s voice, she was very plain physically but her voice resonated with Ruby and up into the sky.

 

:He says save me, save me

She says maybe, maybe…

She starts to turn away when he says…:

 

The singer started to sing the chorus and Ruby found herself singing along. The words giving her aching heart something to feel.

 

:Hate me.

Break me.

Let me feel as hurt as you.

Push me.

Crush me.

But promise me you’ll never let us go~.:

 

Ruby sang so softly that no one notice when they harmonized through the chorus. She started to rock back and forth, she ached a little more and a little less with each word.

 

:Hate me.

Break me.

Then save me, save me.

Push me.

Crush me.

Then save me, save me.:

 

The tears started to fall silently again, small and slight the woman singing slowly enough that Ruby could easily guess at the words. Ruby saw the fabric on her legs darken as her tears were absorbed by the fabric.

 

:She stops walking, walking

He stops falling, falling

He looks her in the eyes and he says...

 

Hate me…

Hate me…

He says save me, save me

She says maybe, maybe…

He says… Hate me…

Never let us go~:

 

The words slowly faded away and Ruby felt a little bit better, she would remember that song for a very long time. She cleared away her tears and listened as the woman started to sing another song. She heard a baby giggle as she looked up, a merchant had come over and dropped a Lien card in the singer's hat. Ruby couldn’t help but bite her bottom lip and smile at the baby, she looked around the market and saw a walk-in clinic. The pain of the last week fresh in her mind she headed inside.

When she came out much wiser with many a question answered and several months of birth control in her pocket she stopped by the singer again as she sang a new song.

 

:While you sleep, dream of me,

I’ll be keeping our memories,

living in my heart and soul.

Waiting for the day.

When we will be together again.

Carry Me~ to my love.”

 

Ruby pulled out a Lien card and set it carefully down in the singer’s hat. “Thank you.” She whispered and headed home.

 

* * *

 

Ruby sat on her bed waiting for Qrow to come home, she had left the packet of pills out, minus one of course. She had made up her mind, if he wanted to see her hurt because it would make her understand, then she’d make him do it. She didn’t want some stranger and she never would, not when she had him. The silver eyed woman just resolved to follow him, put herself through whatever she needed to to understand him. She watched the moon slowly move to fill the window before Qrow returned.

He glanced over to her then saw the packet of pills on the bedside table, his face darkened. Qrow set his sword aside and kicked off his shoes, he had a long, painful, frustrating day. He did not want to talk to her right now, whatever she was planning he wanted no part off.

“Why are you angry?” Ruby asked the million lien question and braced herself.

 _That’s it! Screw keeping my temper!_ Qrow rounded and her and yelled.“ Because I trusted you! That's why I'm pissed, why no amount of ‘I'm sorries’ will fix this Ruby! I’m tired of hearing them! You used me to state your endless curiosity. You don't love me, not like you think you do. You can't! I’ve looked after you for your whole life, whatever ‘love’ you feel it's not romantic.” He returned away from her with a snarl. “Have you even thought about what I feel? You're my niece, I'm supposed to look after you, not be lusting after you!” He turned back to her and she shrank under his gaze, grabbing the edge of the bed. “I want to go back to the way things were before, where you were family. Family is everything to me Ruby, it's all I have left.” Qrow’s shoulders dropped as he sighed deeply.

Ruby sniffed, she hadn't thought about what he felt, how this was really hurting him. How it contradicted everything he had been trying to build over the years. “I'm sorry, but sweeping this under the rug won't make it better Qrow.” She rubbed her eyes trying to clear her tears before they came. “Maybe you're right, maybe I don't love you like you want me too. I know I broke your trust and yes I was curious and you were there. But I trusted you, even drunk out of your mind, you'd never hurt me. I don't think I can let it go, I don't want to let it go. You said you wanted to be there to see it when someone hurts me. So you do it, hurt me, make me feel as you do.” She bit her bottom lip and started at the floor.

“No, that won't solve anything.” Qrow pulled out his flask and took a long drink.

Ruby glared at him and rushed over snatching the flask from him and throwing it into the corner of the room. “Neither will drinking! That's your answer for everything!”

“It's fucking better than the alternative.” The red eyed man glared down at her, his hands itched to grab her, those sweet silver innocent eyes shining with barely withheld tears.

“No it's not! The alternative is we talk about this!” She pointed to the two of them and let out something that had been on her mind for a while. “I don't want to be your niece anymore! I can barely think about you without thinking about how it felt to have you inside of me, how good it felt, how I want it again! We can't just go back Qrow, but maybe we can be something else.”

Qrow couldn't resist he grabbed her and pinned her to the wall with her hands above her head. He growled lowly. “You don't want this, people around me get hurt.”

“Then hurt me.” She saw him hesitate, saw the flash of fear in his eyes, next thing she knew she was spun around and forced into her toes. She shivered feeling his hand slide under her skirt and palm a butt cheek, his voice was dark and hot in her ear.

“You're not the only one imagining it, again and again, all the things I could do to you.” He couldn’t get away from her, get her out of his thoughts. Maybe just once more, a new memory hurting and painful was just what they both needed to put this behind them and she was offering. His hand slid up his fingers grabbing her underwear, the ripping sound filled the room and Ruby whimpered, this was not what she wanted but maybe it was what she needed. “What was it I said before? Tell me no, I’ll stop, I promise.”

Ruby shook her head trying to keep the tears at bay. “Hurt me, break me, let me feel as hurt as you. Push me, crush me.” The last words to the song echo’d in her head _But promise me you’ll never let us go._ She couldn't help but cry out as his slid a finger through her dry sex, stroking, rubbing, he let go of her hands to push her hair out of the way so he could kiss her neck.

It didn't take long for her to grow aroused, his hands moved pulling her hips back titling then to present her sex to him. She heard the clink of his belt, it was the only warning she got before he roughly rammed his cock into her. She screamed tears leaking from her eyes, it hurt it hurt so much.

Qrow groaned, she felt so good, why did she have to feel so good?! He tucked his head to her neck inhaling her sweet soft rose scent. “Tell me to stop. Tell me this isn't what you want.” It killed him to hurt her like this, he could feel her body clench in pain. “I won't rape you, even if that's what it feels like you did to me.” He whispered against her neck his lips brushing it.

Ruby shook her head. “Hurt me, let me feel as hurt as you.”

Qrow shut his eyes tight and started to thrust, she felt good but he refused to look at her. He didn't think he'd be able to do this if he did, he was sure if he looked down between them there would be blood. He tried to shut out Ruby's whimpers, tried not to feel the shake of her chest as she cried. “Be quiet.” He whispered his resolve cracking, he moved a hand to hold her hips in place, it would hurt less if she moved less.

The silver eyed woman tried, she sang the song in her head as he moved behind her. _Hate me, Break Me, Let me feel as hurt as you._ Her Aura had already healed her but she still ached, there was no attempt to give her pleasure. He simply moved behind her seeking the end as quick as he could. Bit by bit it started to click in her head, that he was using her for his pleasure just as she had used him. She moved a hand from the wall to cover her mouth as she cried, she didn’t want him to hear. _I’m sorry Qrow, I’m so so sorry!_ She felt his grip tighten, the sound of the slap of their hips filling the room before a long minute but he grunted behind her. His hand adjusting on her hip as he rocked into her holding her tight, she could feel him throb and heard his long sigh.

Qrow pulled away letting go of her, she crumpled to the floor and he turned on his heel and walked out before she could say a word.

Ruby curled up shaking as she let the tears out, the physical pain faded quickly but she got his message loud and clear. Even his leaving without a look or word spoke volumes, her heart ached. _Push Me, Crush Me, But promise me you’ll never let us go._ She sang softly to help her process the pain to feel as he did, to be used and cast aside, to be unloved. She heard the shower turn on through the wall and thought about what to do next.

 

* * *

 

Qrow closed the door softly behind him, he could hear her crying. His stomach rebelled against his actions and he made for the bathroom swiftly, shutting the door and reaching the toilet just in time to lose his dinner and dry heave several more times. He rested his arms over the toilet seat and leaned against it, he felt tears slide down his cheeks and rubbed them away. After flushing the toilet he stripped mechanically and stepped into the shower, some part of him hoped the shower could wash away more than just the evidence. He pressed his fingers over his eyes, trying to forget what he did, he didn’t feel any better for getting even with her. He knelt in the shower sitting on his heels, staring blankly at the ground. His insides felt twisted up in knots and he hated that he had taken her bait. Did as she asked, he only hoped that they would change now.

Ruby walked silently into the bathroom for Qrow had forgot to lock the door. She took off her clothes and silently walked up and stepped into the shower. Qrow looked up to her shocked his eyes flying open wide. “Ru-.”

She shut him up with a kiss, he didn’t respond to it but she didn’t need him too. She settled into his lap and wrapped her arms around him tucking her face into his neck. The little woman breathed deeply of his scent, trying to burn this moment into her mind. If he wanted them to be apart because of what she did to him, what he felt, if he wanted uncle and niece back. Then she’d give that back to him, he didn’t hold her as the water pounded down on them. “I’m sorry uncle Qrow.” She whispered against his neck then pulled away, leaving him to sit under the raining water alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the old content chapters, the next is a mix of old and new content. Thank you too: cakecakecake for your comment.
> 
> Tunes:   
> Hate Me - Eurielle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xcnck5aAewM&feature=youtu.be
> 
> Carry Me - Eurielle  
> https://youtu.be/7QPtFy7OnGE


	4. Dance Dance

Ruby and Qrow went back to ‘normal’ after that, or well they fooled themselves into thinking that. ‘Uncle’ made a stunning resurgence back into Ruby’s vocabulary and she always wore a smile on her face while she said it. A smile that everyone but Ruby and Qrow noticed never quite reached her eyes. She threw herself into training with Ozpin and the team, inadvertently ending up spending more time with Jaune.

Qrow was slightly less angry all the time but still avoided her, but he wasn’t cold to her anymore. Rebuilding what they had did have to go both ways and he did try. For a while, because it wasn’t a mistake so easily erased. Even his attempt to make a less pleasant memory for them both didn’t have the desired effect. He still thought about her, still longed for her, even now he watched her train with Jaune. He knew the blonde boy was still pining over Pyrrha, but he did not like how Jaune’s gaze lingered on Ruby. The red eyed man took a long drink from his flask, jealousy boiling away in his chest.

Over the last few days Qrow hadn’t touched her once, had flat out refused to spar with her. He was afraid he’d betray his thoughts if he touched her, that the touch would be to soft for what he had done in the past. Or to hard, that it would betray the want he had for her. He shook his head disgusted at his own thoughts. Hating that whenever Jaune landed a hit he wanted to go over and kill the blonde. It was even worse when Ruby smiled at Jaune, when she obviously enjoyed the more casual touches between the two.

He had just returned from another long day of looking for his friends and failing to find them. Back and forth Ruby and Jaune went, he hated it, hated that Jaune made her smile while he couldn’t, hated that Ruby moved on so easily from him. The red eyed man watched as Ruby and Jaune finished their spar, they went over and looked out over the mountains of Mistral they had a great view. Of course Ruby would enjoy it with Jaune and not him, Qrow couldn’t quite bring himself to leave, instead he pulled out his flask and had a long drink. He watched from the eve as Ruby and Jaune talked his eyes narrowing when they stepped away from the rail.

Jaune put a hand on the small of Ruby’s back then took the other while Ruby put her free one on his shoulder. Together they waltzed to a song only for the two of them. The door frame cracked under Qrow’s hand.

 

* * *

“I can’t believe you never learned to dance.” Jaune said guiding Ruby through a simple waltz.

“Uh,” Ruby shrugged and focused on where to put her feet. “Yang can dance but she’s not really a dancy girl. I’ve just never had anyone to really teach me, Dad’s always busy with school.”

“What about Qrow?” Jaune asked, he thought Ruby looked really cute biting her lip like that.

“Never thought to ask Qrow, you know how he can stumble about. I don’t think I’ve even heard of him dancing.” She moved a little closer to Jaune it was easier to feel where he was going to step next that way. 

“Good point.” Jaune picked her up and gave her a spin, before guiding her through a series of new steps. Ruby stepped on his boot but she was so light he didn’t even notice. He just smiled as she blushed brightly and got off his foot.

Ruby wondered what it would be like to dance with Qrow, he’d have to be sober of course but he was very agile when he wished to be. Would he be good at it? Jaune spun her under his arm then brought her back to center, Ruby beamed up at him as she managed to avoid stepping on his feet this time. “What about you, seven sisters?”

“Yeah, it was bound to happen, plus I get to impress all the girls with my sauve dancing skills.” Jaune flicked his bangs back and Ruby giggled.

“All the girls, last I checked there was only Pyrrha and Weiss.” Ruby’s face fell as her eyes darkened, she stepped a little closer to him.

Jaune stopped the dance and pulled her up into his embrace, hugging her tightly. They both hurt after the loss of Pyrrha sometimes Jaune forgot that he wasn’t the only one that missed the red head. Ruby was a good reminder though, someone for him to talk too, who felt the same guilt.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t faster Jaune.” Ruby spoke with a soft sigh.

“It’s not your fault, Cinder shot the arrow, she is to blame and I will get her someday.” Jaune squeezed Ruby gently once and drew away. “Come on, you still stepped on my boot let’s try again.”

 

* * *

Qrow pulled a splinter of wood out of his hand, he should be happy that Ruby had found someone to talk too. However that had not saved the door frame from his jealousy, it had crumbled like paper under his strength and cut into his hand. He glared a Jaune, his hand had slipped down to Ruby’s waist, from there it was a very short trip to her hip. The blonde would lose that hand if he let it wander any lower. Qrow clenched his hand tight to keep from getting blood everywhere and activated his Aura, speeding his healing along.

His red eyes narrowed as Ruby relaxed into Jaune, letting him maneuver her around. Simple innocent waltzes, it pissed Qrow off to NO end, he could hear Ruby laugh from here. See that beautiful innocent smile that he so craved to see for him. Not Jaune, he bared his teeth his hand twitched for his flask again after a moment he gave in having another long drink. What did this blonde upstart think? That he could steal Ruby with a few pretty dances?

Qrow could dance, he could take her through waltzes and tangos, he was really very good at it. Provided his damned Semblance didn’t rear it’s ugly head. Why was she warming to the weak blonde boy, he didn’t even have his Semblance. Around and around Jaune spun her, more and more Ruby smiled and laughed. Letting her body press closer and closer to Jaune’s, Qrow hated it but he couldn’t look away. His eyes narrowing as his Aura flared in response to his growing rage, his loathing towards the happiness of the pair. Ruby’s hair spun around her in a halo as she smiled and laughed, she was so beautiful growing graceful and elegant as she grew more comfortable. His Ruby was a natural and Jaune moved them into the faster waltzes. So easily she forgot him, he bared his teeth, but that was what he had wanted. Qrow had to remind himself of that, he had wanted them to go back to normal back to uncle and niece. What a lie he had told himself.

He tried to pull himself away from the sight, spinning on his heel just as Oscar came down the stairs. Qrow didn’t want to know what he looked like, spying on her. Oscar looked between him and Ruby and Jaune and wisely shut his mouth and walked by. Qrow let out a little huff then headed up the stairs, he could hear their weapon rack breaking and cursed his Semblance. Maybe all this was his Semblance’s fault, with his bad luck it only made sense he’d end up infatuated with the one person he could NEVER have. The irony of his hearts choice wasn’t lost on him.

Qrow shook his head he did  _ not _ love her, not like that. The garnet eyed man refused to think that maybe he did feel for her, he couldn’t! It went against everything that was right and proper, this was just an infatuation! He would ignore it and it would pass, they always did. Qrow stormed into the living room across it and out the door. Ren and Nora wisely letting him pass without so much as a word.

Qrow walked without a direction, not thinking about where his feet carried him. Though it wasn’t a surprise when he ended up in a very seedy club deep in Mistral. He ignored the smoke that curled through the air and the laughter. People of all shapes and sizes filled the bar, faunus human, most either young or middle aged adults. In alcoves almost out of sight couples copulated and drink flowed freely.

The Huntsmen shouldered his way to the bar, the female barkeeper was dressed in a tight corset with her full bosom slipping forth. He vague noted that she was blonde with blue eyes and fair skin, pretty enough he guessed. “Whisky dry.” He offered her a lien card and smirked when she leaned forward just a tiny bit extra. “Sure thing sugar.” Her voice was sickly sweet, behind the bar raised onto a separate floor a band started to play. There were only the two of them a man of a drum set and a woman just  _ ripping _ her metal guitar then she started to sing like she was making dirty love to the mic.

 

:She was cherry, I was burned like the sun.

I get the feeling you my number one,

Come on, Let’s have some Fun~.

 

She was the sleekest thing I’ve ever seen,

She gets me wetter than a Yellow Submarine

_ I think you know what I mean! _

 

Pluck the G-String and Finger the Frets,

1:20 up the clock,

Come on baby, this is ‘As good at it gets.’

 

You Gotta SUCK MY ROCK!:

 

Qrow groaned and covered his face with a hand, his hindbrain already had already expanded on those fantasies at  _ length~. _ His whisky appeared and he took several long drinks, trying to shove the image of Ruby wearing nothing but a G-String out of his head. Down on her knees… The bad luck charm shook his head and had another long drink. The dance floor was swimming with people, many started ripping off their clothes and it got very sexual on the floor. Qrow couldn’t blame them, his own cock ached to released from his trousers.

A woman came over, all breasts, legs and curves, her hair was curling and brown. She slid up to him and drew a line down his shirt pulling the buttons open as she went. “Hi Huntsman you interested in a good time?” She smiled sweetly at him with flush full lips.

_ Hell’s yes, _ was on the tip of his tongue, she was full soft and lush _. _ Then his mind turned to another woman, her skin lily white, her body that perfect mix of soft and hard with muscles. How she looked under him, those pearl white lips parted as she moaned for him. Suddenly the woman before him wasn’t attractive anymore. Qrow grabbed her hand and pushed it away from him. “No thanks.” He turned away and fixed his shirt as the woman pouted and walked away.

Qrow took a long drink and rubbed his temple with a hand, the music was losing it’s effect on him. The drink was not helping him chase the images away, not even thinking about their second encounter made the memories of the first go away. He finished his drink in one go the alcohol burning his throat but he was so used to the sensation he didn’t even notice anymore. Gods he wanted so much, but he knew he couldn’t… shouldn’t have.  _ Stop thinking about it! _ Qrow looked down at his drink as the barkeeper. “You want another sugar?” The raven haired man looked up at her and sighed. “Sure why not.”

 

* * *

Despite toward appearances Ruby was miserable, she was trying so hard to give Qrow what he wanted but it made her chest ache. She longed to take to all back, to undo her mistakes, heck she even thought about following in Qrow’s footsteps and trying out whisky. The only problem was that she was and looked too young to go to a bar. She’d get carded ten feet before the door.

She kicked a stone down the empty street. Qrow had gone out today and she was tired of worrying and waiting for him. She thought back on the last few days, practicing with Jaune was fun, he’d teach her more dancing after sparing. The silver eyed woman smiled at that, she liked dancing without all her friends around it was less stressful.

The streets were well lit but it was dark out, Ruby turned down another street she had gotten very familiar with Mitral in her walk-abouts. As she turned the corner a sign stop her, she had walked past it many times now but with her new knowledge of dancing she actually stopped and looked at it.  _ ‘Seventh Heaven’ _ glowed in blue neon. She could hear the music from inside, she looked down at what she was wearing. Her usual huntress gear but it would pass well enough as club wear. “Hmm.” She pursed her lips and walked over and down the steps into the club, the door was thick and heavy and the music got louder as soon as she opened it.

:From Vale to Mistral and every disco I get in.

My heart is pumping for love, pumping for love,

Cause when I’m thinking of you and all the things we can do.

My heart is pumping for love, pumping for love.

You left me longing for you, you, you!~:

 

Ruby instantly liked the singer, she walked over to the coat check, handed over her cloak and got her hand stamped. She walked nimbly down the steps to the dance floor and stepped over to the side to watch the dancers. The floor was about six by ten meters with booths up against the walls on the two sides. The DJ at the front of the club on a raised platform with a bar at the center of the room.

She felt her cheeks flush as she watched pairs grind against each other, kisses feathered along a woman’s throat. Another was having her skirt pulled up slowly, others danced along in tune with the beat but each to their own style. Ruby felt a bit better once she understood that everyone was just doing their own thing.

The silver eyed woman wrung her hands, well she was here and thankfully it didn’t seem like many people were too interested in the newcomers. Most were too preoccupied with dancing, drinking and kissing whoever was closest. The dance floor was pretty packed, bodies pressed against one another as they swayed and flowed with the music. There was even a pair of platforms on either side of the DJ’s booth with poles for dancing. One pole was empty, the other was being swung on by a pair of women in high heels. Ruby could hear the squeals of laughter reach her ears over the music and smiled. 

It seemed everyone here was here to just let loose and have fun. Instead of heading towards the bar located in the center of the big room she took the few tiled steps down to the dance floor. Its flashing neon tiles changed color every few seconds, some faster than others. It was incredibly stuffy, Ruby was immediately pressed against bodies as she squeezed her way into a space. No one seemed to even notice her and that was fine with the Huntress-in-training, the heat of the lights overhead and the crush of bodies started to steal the air from her lungs. 

Eventually as the song reached its peak the Silver eyed woman could help swaying her hips with the music, occasionally her hip brushed others but there was no talking, no annoyance over personal space or barriers. It was like the whole dancefloor was one person, the lights flashed over her eyes brightly and Ruby closed them, listening to the music and moving her whole body. Hands moved up over her head and her feet moved out, swaying no longer enough for the energy and excitement building inside her. 

Ruby couldn’t remember the last time she felt so free, the music blared in her ears as she began changing her movements. Someone stepped on her boots but thankfully the protective toe caps meant she hardly felt it. People began pressing in closer, she felt one person, a female faunus with a monkey tail behind her. She giggled and pressed against her, back to back. Ruby tilted her head over the woman's shoulder. The monkey faunus was dancing with another woman, a redhead who grinned at Ruby before she stepped closer to her partner. Ruby was about to move away from the pair when she realised she was too crowded in. Debating on how to get out of the crush she felt an added weight at her back. The two women started grinding hip to hip and instead of the second woman holding her partner she reached further over and gripped Ruby’s hips pulling the faunus between them in tighter. 

Uncomfortable with this position Ruby tried to wiggle her hips free only for the middle woman to gasp and snicker behind her. Was this how people danced in clubs? The silver eyed heard the unmistakable sound of kissing behind her and the hands at her hips rubbed up and down her skirt. As the redhead trailed her hands down to the edge of the material Ruby felt the black cloth pull up with her hands, the redheaded woman gripping the skirt and bringing it up around Ruby’s thighs. Immediately she ripped herself away from the pair and pushed through the crowd of dancers blushing furiously. The sound of laughter could be heard and it followed her burning her ears the whole way.

Ruby walked back over to the wall and leaned against it with a hand over her heart as it beat like a hummingbird's wings. She felt warm, her body humming with the energy and endorphins. Plucking up her courage again she merged back with the throng of people, the heavy beat of the music pulsing in her ears and heart. On the fringes this time Ruby didn’t get crushed by the people, a tiger faunus woman caught sight of her and migrated over to the obviously new dancer. She wore a short black skirt and red blouse same colour as Ruby’s cape. She stepped up to Ruby and started to dance, first in her hips up and down controlling it from her knees as she lifted her arms above her head and rolled the motion up to the tips of her fingers.

Ruby was amazed at the muscular control the woman had and found herself trying to copy her. As a huntress Ruby had good control but it was strange trying to take what she had learned to fight into dancing. The tiger faunus repeated her action till Ruby got the hang of it, as the music pounded away Ruby started to laugh and smile, having made a friend without saying a word. Bit by bit they moved closer, the tiger grabbing Ruby’s hand and spinning her around so their hips were pressed against each other. The tiger purred behind her, weaving the fingers of her hand with Ruby’s while the other rested on the younger woman’s hips as she guided Ruby through how to grind. The rise and fall, the twist and roll.

The silver eyed woman was in heaven, this woman felt safer than the others. Her body was a rush of pleasure, undulating with the music. Her breath deep and quick as sweat collected on her skin, this was so fun! She felt the tiger woman kiss her neck and turned her head. The kiss was almost gentle as if the tiger woman guessed that Ruby was new to this too. Ruby moaned at the new rush of sensation and reach up with her free hand to weave it into the tigers curling brown hair. The kiss deepened and Ruby purred, she liked the feel of the tiger woman, relaxing into the dancing more and more. 

The music changed as so did they, dancing face to face, their arms sliding over each other in mirrored movements as Ruby spoke up loud enough to heard over the music. “What’s your name!?”

The tiger faunus was older than Ruby by at least a decade the silver eyes guessed and her skin pale with orange stripes with big tiger ears. “Scarlet!” The tiger leaned in and kissed Ruby again, they pressed up close again and the elder taught Ruby the fine art of ‘making out’. The song ended and Scarlet pulled Ruby away from the floor.

Ruby giggled as she was drawn into a booth, her lips melded with the faunus’s. This was so different then Qrow, guilt twisted in her guts but she so desperately wanted to forget for a little while. Scarlet pulled Ruby down into her lap and the scarlet haired woman willingly went. She willingly wove her fingers into Scarlets short brown hair, Ruby found she liked the feeling of feminine lips upon her own.

Scarlet stroked over Ruby’s thighs stroking slow moving upwards. Ruby drew away from the kiss and shook her head. “No, I can’t I.” She hugged herself and the old woman tilted her head and asked. “What happened sweety?” The faunus patted the bench beside her, play was secondary her Semblance was tweaking as soon as the girl walked in.

Ruby was a little surprised at how easily the faunus let the mood change. “It’s complicated and embarrassing.” The silver eyed woman put her arms on the table and her head on them. “And everyone would say its wrong too.”

Scarlet wave her hand at the bar and ordered two drinks, her Semblance all but glowed. “Well I’m not everyone so why don’t you tell me?” A waitress brought there drinks over, just plain orange juice.

Ruby looked up at the drink and sat up giving it a sniff before taking a sip. “Well there's this guy, he’s older than me by a bunch… same age as my dad really.” She didn’t know but Scarlet’s Semblance started to settle over her. “And well, I kinda have been crushing on him for a while, he’s good, kind and has always looked out for me. The other day he was drunk,” Ruby shrugged and said with a little humour. “which is nothing new. Anyway he made some advances and I… welcomed them. Then after he has been shutting me out and pushing me away. He wants just to forget it but…”

Scarlets Semblance hummed and gave her words. “But you want him, you don’t want to forget. You care about him, maybe even love him?” She reached out and put an arm around Ruby’s shoulders.

Ruby nodded and looked down at the table putting her hands in her lap. “I think I do, but I’ve known him for so long. It’s hard to know what kind of love it is. He’s always protected me and I’ve always looked up to him, I know I love him but he says it’s not romantic love.” She leaned against her new friend, for some reason she felt better talking about it. “I think though that it could be, maybe it didn’t start out that way but it is now. I can’t get him out of my head, I want to know him more.”

“Well that is a good start at figuring it out. You do sound like you really care about him, it sure sound a bit unorthodox but it’s your life. You can do what you want with it.” Scarlet said and downed her juice in one long drink. Her Semblance told her Ruby was settling, the faunus got up and said. “Come on, lets just dance.”

Ruby never expected to find someone to talk too, she smiled and got up taking the older womans hands when she offered them. “Thanks Scarlet, I actually feel a bit better now. How did you know that something was wrong?”

“My Semblance, it gives me vibes about a person and helping people makes me feel good. So I hit up the clubs and keep a lookout for people who need help.” They walked back to the floor and started dancing again, the music starting to rise again. Ruby started to move her hips in time, she raised her voice and said. “That’s super cool and thank you.” The silver eyed woman dance late into the night, the music helping her calm her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt a bit bad for holding into this for so long and not putting new content up for this story. So huzza new content!
> 
> So the songs are   
> Ken Ashcorp - Suck My Rock https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VH14s3GqcZM from the comic http://rockcocks.slipshine.net/  
> Infernal - From Paris To Berlin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zgurcTTsIv0


	5. A Wordless Vow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In order  
> Sash! feat. Stunt Raindrops  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8L6byFiTjfQ
> 
> Blackbriar - Until Eternity  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kuvST3wGCG8

Ruby habits changed and of course Qrow noticed; first it was little things, make-up appearing in the bathroom, small additions to her wardrobe, then it was sneaking out after dinner. Qrow didn’t like it when Ruby changed, having her grow and change had most definitely changed his life. Over the weeks he had long since lost track of how many romps he’d turned down. All because of one little silver eyed woman.

As he followed her in crow form he was most of all worried about her. Qrow knew she had taken his rejection hard, that she was forcing herself to appear cheerful. In a world where sorrow draws monsters it was a decent defense mechanism that had served her well in the past. Now he felt a bit bad for following her, but she was a target and regardless of how he felt he couldn’t neglect his duty, thus her.

As he watched Ruby bounce down the steps into a club, the neon read _Seventh Heaven._ Qrow transformed and follow her in, slinking through what shadows there were. His jaw dropped when she pulled off her cloak. The red ruffled skirt was much too short for what he deemed appropriate for her. She wore no tights and _heels_ not large ones mind you but they made her legs seem long and showed off their musculature. She had her bangs pulled back out of her face and she forgone her blouse and was wearing only her corset.

Qrow shook his head trying to shove that image out of his head and moved up to the counter and forked over the Lein required to follow further into the club. The music pounded in his head and wormed it’s way into his bones. Glance around he had to admit Ruby had picked a good club, it took him a minute to find her. She had already merged into the masses, when she had gotten so comfortable with herself he wanted to know. She was like a siren as she danced, somewhere along the line she had learned grace.

The garnet eyed man picked his way around the perimeter watching her like hawk. He knew he looked out of place with his sword on his hip, but to be fair a true Huntsman was never far from his weapon. He forced himself to watch as men and women came and danced with her, her energy seemed endless. Then there was that smile, that smile that reached her eyes and made them gleam. Qrow found himself moving through the crowds as the music changed.

 

:Mesdames, monsieurs,

Le disc-jockey Sash! est de retour

Feels like the raindrops.

Encore une fois

Hold my hand let's chase the sun,

We both know something's begun,

Nothin' feels that real without you,

Wanna learn so much about you,

Shining star I've seen your face,

Everything falls into place,

Nothing else seems to matter

You bring me to life

Feels so lonely,

Won't you show me,

Where I need to be!:

 

Qrow slid up behind her and let his hands seek out her skin, he didn’t want anyone else touching her. That smile was for him and him alone. He couldn’t remember the last time he danced but it came back naturally. Ruby looked over her shoulder her eyes widening in terror for a moment. She moved to step away as Qrow pushed his hand against her thigh, Ruby let out a shaky breath and looked away from him taking a few beats to find her groove again. A delicate hand rose and wove it into his hair as they moved and danced together.

 

:Don't want words,

Don't want no lies,

They say more than what is spoken,

Promises always get broken

Feels so lonely,

Won't you show me,

Where I need to be

You bring me to life

Encore une fois!:

 

Ruby had no idea what was going on, why Qrow was here and dancing with her. She could feel the hard planes of his body behind her. Her heart pounded as he let his hands roam over her body, caressing, teasing. The want for him made her body ache, the song didn’t help stifle it.

 

:Feels like the raindrops on my skin,

You reach me somewhere deep within,

You make my body come alive

Encore une fois!

I whisper things you never knew,

I can't believe that tonight I'm here with you,

You make my body come alive

Encore une fois!:

 

The song ended and as the next one started Ruby grabbed Qrow’s hand and pulled him through the club. There were a stairs she had many other people had used for when simple making out turned into more. Scarlet had proved a wonderful teacher, always respecting her boundaries. Qrow’s hand tightened around hers as they ran up the steps, catching sight of a few other couples as they copulated. Before find an empty landing, Ruby spun to face him. “Qrow-.”

Qrow put a finger over her lips. “Don’t.” The word was a harsh utterance. He pulled Harbinger from his hip and extended it, driving it into the ground at the top of the stairs, a rather universal warning.

Ruby gulped and backed away from him her back hitting the cold metal wall. Qrow’s gaze flitted over her face, her makeup was well applied like someone had taught her. He wasn’t sure whether to thank that someone or shove his sword into them. He moved to her invading her space, watching her chest heave. “Don’t say anything, unless you want me to stop.” Then there was a kiss that had Ruby moaning with it alone.

He tasted lip stick of strawberry as he pushed into the kiss, Ruby’s head hitting the wall as her hands came up and wove into his hair. He tilted his head and parted his lips guiding the young woman to follow him. The logical side of him was telling him that this was a horrible idea, the rest was tired of avoiding her, missing her. Of letting the technicalities of their relationship force him away from her and she responded so readily. The sweet moans, the push of her body against his, how her fingers entwined in his hair and pulled him closer.

Ruby lifted a leg and hooked it over his hip drawing him to her. She took over the kiss, she could feel him jerk with surprise as she slowed it and slid her tongue over his. Her hands slid down his chest pulling the buttons of his shirt undone, till she got to his belt. When his hands shoved her skirt up and ripped her panties off tossing them away. She took that as permission and open up his trousers pushing them out of the way.

Qrow groaned as he pushed a finger through her sopping sex, evidently dancing did it to her too. His free hand grabbed her thigh and he pushed it up higher exposing her as he slid another finger within her. Ruby gasped into the kiss and stroked him as she pulled him closer. Their lips parted lush and wet, a plead on the silver eyed woman’s lips before she remembered his order. Red met silver and Qrow hurriedly moved his fingers and took her in a long slow stroke. The petite woman cried out in pleasure drowned out by the music below them.

 

:I loved you once, I loved you twice,

I loved you in my previous lives,

I know your voice, I know your eyes,

You haunt me through my dreams at night.

Oh my love, we’ll meet again,

We always do in the end,

Our two souls destined to be,

You and I until eternity!:

 

It wasn’t gentle but neither wanted that, it was hard and fast. Their lips barely parting to breath as the wall behind them creaked and strained as the slap of skin on skin filled their ears. Ruby’s hands bit into Qrow’s shoulders as she moaned and gasped between panting breaths.

 

:We live on and on and on, death is weak and we are strong!

On and on and on, time is weak and we are strong!

And I see you and you see me,

Your eyes are like a raging sea,

I know it’s you, I know it’s true,

I gazed into them once in a dream.

Oh my love, come take my hand,

Like you did in my dreamland,

You feel the immortality,

It’s you and I until eternity!:

 

Qrow couldn’t remember the last time he felt so alive. The music in his ears, Ruby under him, she felt so divine clinging to him. How had he never shoved her away? He deepened the kiss again, strengthened his thrusts, forcing himself into her as deep into as he could in every way he could.

 

:We live on and on and on, death is weak and we are strong!

On and on and on, time is weak and we are strong!

I loved you once, I loved you twice,

I loved you in my previous lives,

And when I die, just keep in mind,

I’ll love you in another life,

Love you in another life!

 

We live on and on and on, death is weak and we are strong!

On and on and on, time is weak and we are strong!:

 

Ruby screamed her ecstasy, locking tight around him, drawing him yet deeper. Feeling that hot throb as he groaned into their kiss, his hands biting into her flesh. They slumped against each other panting, hot and sweaty. Qrow tucked his head to her neck as Ruby leaned hers upon it. They stayed like that till Qrow withdrew with another soft groan and took a step away from her. Red eyes admired her debauched state as Ruby relaxed against the wall, using it to support herself. Silver met red again and Qrow said. “No one can _ever_ know, not Yang, not Tai. No one ever.”

“I understand.” Ruby stepped away from the wall with a shaky step and pulled Harbinger from the ground. She collapsed it but made no move to give it to him. “We are talking about this though.”

Qrow nodded while fixing his trousers, he was a little surprised when Ruby walked right past him heading up the stairs but he followed. Eventually they came out onto a asphalt rooftop, Ruby was quick to put some distance between them. “What changed? Why did you do that?” The moon hung low and fat over them in a cloudless night, he could see her clearly by it.

Qrow clenched his jaw but forced the truth from his lips. “I can’t bare to think of you with anyone else. You’re in my thoughts all the time, I can’t even look at another woman without thinking of you.” He chuckled harshly. “You have no idea how my sex life has suffered over the last few weeks. Why did you let me? What is it you want?”

“You.”

The word hung in the air like promise between them. Qrow looked to her sharply and started to approach in slow deliberate steps. “Care to explain that?”

“I want you. As you are, I don’t want the man who I’ve called uncle. I want the one that you hide, I want the Huntsman, I want the one that treats me like an equal. I want the one that finds me beautiful, I want the one that mere words from him can make my body long for him.” Ruby let out a shuddering breath as Qrow’s fingers drifted over her jaw and neck. “If he lets me I think I could fall very deeply in love with him, the love he wants. Not the one he fears.”

“Why? Why me?” Qrow asked softly his fingers coming to rest upon her lily white skin. So soft and warm, almost glowing in the moonlight.

“I don’t know, but I know it’s you I want.” She tightened her grip on Harbinger, the weapon that was his livelihood and in a way his life. “This is mine, it’s always been mine and I don’t intend to ever let it go.”

Qrow loved how she spoke with such conviction, she left no room for argument in her tone. She spoke as if she was stating facts, he closed his hand around her throat. A smile started to pull at his lips. “And this is mine, if you want this so badly. Know it goes both ways.” Those silver eyes shone as they looked up at him.

“Always.”

Harbinger clattered to the ground and shortly thereafter the limbs of Huntsman and Huntress were intertwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: So I'm trying something new here, I personally really like the hyper-detailed stuff. However I've been doing that for about a year now and every year I do a review shorta of my writing. Reflect on what I was doing at the start of the previous year. Last year I was writing one line crap, this year I moved over into an more formal essay format, partly out of loathing for the one line paragraphs. Now I am going to go through a period of experimentation, I've been studying writing again, mostly those with authors with a few Hugo's or Nebula awards to their names. So now I am aiming for the in-between, both the more minimal approach to the dialogue and the hyper-detail when I think it suits it. This will be extending over to all of my stories so be ready for a state of flux in my works for the next while.
> 
> Thank you too: Maiden_of_the_Moon_13, cakecakecake, RomanticDayDreamer98 for your comments.
> 
> Thank you to everyone for your time and patience as this period of play time of mine will probably last for a long while.


	6. Known by its Song

    Qrow proved quite vigorous in his affection, maybe it was the weeks of self induced celibacy. That said Ruby was _totally_ okay with that, they quickly worked out a system. She would go to bed first, her bed so it always looked slept in. Then when everyone had gone to bed Qrow would come to bed and Ruby would migrate over. Which frequently resulted in whatever bedroom game he wanted to teach her.

    Ruby quickly decided those were the best lessons _EVER,_ like this one for example. Qrow had her legs spread and was holding them by her lower calves. While Ruby had her arms braced against the bed holding her as straight as she could while he knelt behind her driving into her with long swings of his hips. The Silver Eyed Warrior was very thankful she had a pillow to muffle her keens. Her body trembled as she tried to hold the position. She turned her head to the side and gasped out. “Qrow I’m gonna fall.”

“Alright.” Qrow slowly withdrew holding the soft sound she made close to his heart and lowered her legs. He was fine with changing it up, after a long day of looking for his friends and coming up with absolutely nothing. He had some frustration he needed to work out.

Ruby turned over on the small single bed and reached out to him. Qrow smirked and moved back over her stealing her lips for a long kiss. She pushed him away by the shoulders purring out. “I want the one with my legs over your shoulders.”

“Gods woman you are divine.” The raven haired man pulled back and grabbed her legs, setting her ankles over his shoulders as he pushed slowly back inside.

Ruby muffled her keens with her hands as he set a grueling pace. It hurt a little but pleasure won out. Qrow pulled her hands away and kissed her soundly again, almost curling over her as he put all his energy to the task. Their hips slapping together as he pinned her in place under him. Climax was quick and sweeping, Ruby’s nails biting into his arms leaving little red crescents as Qrow moaned out a long finish.

They came down slowly from the high, Qrow leaned up so Ruby could lower her legs and hook them loosely over his hips. She smiled sweetly and pulled him back down atop her. Qrow snuggled with a happy purring hmm. She had learned that Qrow’s cuddle tank was near as endless as hers, something that made the both of them very happy, she took every opportunity to hug and snuggle with him. Ruby petted lazily over his back and focused on slowing down her breathing. Eventually she asked. “Can I come with you tomorrow?”

“Hmm.” Qrow drew away and slowly out of her, she move her legs to make room in the little single bed. He snuggled down beside her and started stroking her stomach with a hand. “It’s mostly boring walking around Mistral.”

“I guess, but it’s time together away from the team and no one else cares or knows who we are.” Ruby grabbed the pillow from the floor where it had fallen when they moved and put it back under her head.

“I suppose so, but you should be training with the others.” Qrow said, he loved touching her skin. Lily white in the moonlight, right now with just a slight red tint. Post sex was her best look, Qrow decided.

“You could always give me a private lesson later to catch up. I have a sneaking feeling that hand to hand with you will be a lot more fun then it is with Ozpin.” Ruby turned to him and traced her fingertips down his abs.

Qrow chuckled getting her message loud and clear. “Oh I’m sure I’ll be able to work something out.”

Ruby stroked down to his member half mast and slowly coming back to attention as she petted. “I’ve a question.” She said coyly, looking up to Qrow who cocked an eyebrow. “How do you give head? On a guy, Scarlet explained how it works for a girl.”

“Oh did she now?” Qrow drew away and propped himself up with an elbow. This was proving to be an interesting conversation, admittedly not one he ever thought he’d have with Ruby.

Ruby moved back and pulled him by the arm, obliging her Qrow moved onto his back and Ruby straddled him. “Hmmhmm, she even offered to demonstrate but my brain was too full of you to let me take her up on the offer.”

“Nice to know I wasn’t the only one suffering self induced cock blocking.” He reached over and snagged the damp cloth he always brought to bed with him. He took himself in hand with it almost lazily stroking himself back to attention and cleaning. He offered it to her when he was done, he’d guess their fluids leaking from her while she was trying to learn something new would be distracting. Not to say the thought didn’t get him standing to attention almost all by itself.

Ruby took it and started to clean herself. “Yeah, well. What can I say? You’re the only one for me.” She set the cloth aside and started to tease a finger up and down Qrow’s member. “So how do I do this?

“Why the sudden interest?” Qrow put an arm behind his head, propping himself up a little to watch her. She looked so sexy posed above him, even as their difference in stature made it a little bit cute as well. He smiled softly, no matter how she grew she’d always be cute to him. Just the type of cute had changed.

“Well I wouldn’t call it sudden, I just haven’t been brave enough to bring it up till now.” Ruby shifted her weight getting out of Qrow’s way as he moved his legs, spreading them so she could settle between them.

“Well do you want the short or long version?”

“Long.” Ruby purred.

“Okay first give me your arm.” Qrow sat up and took Ruby’s wrist when she offered it. “First there is a the matter of touch.” He ranked his nails down the inside of her forearm lightly but still leaving red welts. “So that’s one type of sensation right?” Ruby nodded and then Qrow did it again only varying the distance between his fingers, making the pressure applied fluctuate and drawing a pattern. “Completely different eh?”

“Yeah, so difference in how to touch is important?” She could understand that, Scarlet had mentioned it was like that for a girl too.

“Yeah, not saying that keeping it the same is bad, but variation is nice too. I might tightened my grip around the base, but lightened it and twist my wrist at the top.” Qrow let her wrist go and laid back down taking himself in hand demonstrating. “Keep your touch light at the top, it’s very sensitive and even more so if you don’t have any lube. There is also a collection of nerves just underneath the head that it’s good to be gentle with.”

Ruby nodded and leaned forward cupping his balls, teasing her fingers over the skin behind them in little circles. “And these?”

Qrow sucked in a breath and tensed. “Again gentle, I prefer a downward stroke but the difference in touch applies there as well so you are welcome to experiment.” He shifted again and moved his hand down below Ruby’s hand. “The skin here is also sensitive, you’re more than welcome to explore there as well. Though if you want a lesson on the wonders of pegging and the prostate, we’ll have to set some time aside for that one.”

Ruby giggled and brought, her other hand to his member. “That sounds interesting, but yeah for another time. So the oral side?”

“Not teeth _ever_ , as for tongue. I’d recommend just what you are comfortable with.” Qrow moved his hands back up behind his head, watching her with hooded eyes.

“And that deep throating thing? I saw some guys doing it at the club but I still don’t know how they could do that. I looked it up a little bit on the internet but finding…” Her cheeks turned bright red. “Instructional material was hard, there was just so much other stuff.”

Qrow laughed, he couldn’t help it her cheeks were so bright. “Ohh, tell me when you next decide to watch porn. I want to watch those cheeks change colour.”

“Qrow~.” Ruby whined and covered her face with her hands, her cheeks radiated heat.

The garnet eyed man managed to stifle his chuckles. “Sorry, I can just imagine how cute you would be.”

“I’m not cute!” Ruby mock scowled and then put a hand dramatically on her chest. “I am sexy.”

Qrow watched her breasts bounce with her exaggerated movements. “You’ll always be cute, but if you keep that up I’ll compromise with a sexy-cute.”

“Well hmm.” Ruby took him in hand again and flicked her hair out of the way.

 _Definitely_ _sexy-cute._ Qrow swallowed thickly as she licked over the red head of his member slowly, clearing testing the taste. Apparently he met her expectations because she eased her way down and sucked gently with a little moan. He reached down with a hand and gathered up her hair holding it loosely out of the way for her. Her touches were tentative but he enjoyed the more relaxed pace.

Ruby experimented with the pressure of her hand, trying to bring it to her lips like she had seen in the videos. She eased her way into it, while her jaw quickly started to ache she found she liked the taste of him. Tasting skin was a little weird not unlike kissing him but the textures were all different, with a taste and scent she only could describe as male. Silver eyes glanced up at him, he looked relaxed yet happy. His hand in her hair moved so he could pet the corner of her jaw with a finger. She closed her eyes and started to lick around the head of his member bobbing. The soft moan that slipped from his lips made her glow with pride.

Growing less shy she tested taking him a little deeper into her mouth and was rewarded with another moan. Ruby purred which had Qrow groaning and would have smiled if her mouth hadn’t been otherwise engaged. With a little twist she tightened her grip around him as he stroked, her juices started to drip from the lips of her sex. There was something really hot about having this power over him.

Qrow grabbed her with both hands when he felt her jaw start to flex and pulled her up. “What?” She asked and let him pull her up him, rearranging their limbs so she could straddle him.

“I could feel your jaw getting tired, like anything it tasks practice and I don’t want you pushing yourself to far on your first attempt. Besides,” He teased a few fingers through her sex. “something tells me that you enjoyed that and with that in mind I vote we make use of this.” He pushed three fingers inside her just to see her arch and let out a shuddering moan as he played with her.

Ruby pushed his hand away and grabbed his manhood by the base, aligning herself and slowly lowering herself taking it within her. They moaned mutually, Qrow grabbed her hips and pushing her down to the angle he liked best. Ruby shuddered and tensed around him. “Qrow!” The garnet eyed man wondered how she managed to turn his name into a prayer, he wondered how many times he could get her to say it like that. He guided Ruby part way up and then brought her down with force, earning that musical moan again.

Ruby leaned forward and arched her back, moving with him, his hands guiding her. “Oh~” Qrow leaned up and covered her mouth with a hand. “Shh.” He planted his feet and used the leverage to bounce her on his lap. The petite woman fell partly forward bracing herself on his chest while grabbing at her hair. Moans crept up from her throat, growing higher and louder. Qrow pulled her down and sealed their lips together his hand going back to her hips, pushing her onto his strokes. His fingernails digging into her behind leaving red marks as Ruby surrendered control.

Ruby pulled away from the kiss and tucked her face to his neck, grabbing his shoulders with high whimpers as she struggled to contain her cries. He just felt so good, it was so hard to stay quiet. “More.” She moaned into his ear then bit down on his shoulder to stifle her scream when he locked his arm around her back and held her still as he thrust up into her. Qrow closed his eyes with a groan as Ruby came trembling in his arms and moaning against his skin. He followed her over, throwing his head back and biting his bottom lip to keep quiet.

They settled again and eventually Ruby moved to lay upon his chest more comfortably. Qrow grabbed the blanket hooking it on his foot and tossing it over them. He looked down upon her as she slept and petted up and down her spine. She looked so calm asleep, beautiful and serene. Qrow wondered what in the world he had done to deserve her.

 

* * *

 

Ruby and Qrow also developed a habit of being the last ones out of bed. Sometimes someone would knock on the door, usually Ren. He was the only one really brave enough to face Qrow’s potential wrath. Most of the time though they were left to their own devices. Ruby picked her housecoat up off the floor from where she had dropped it last night. Qrow shamelessly ogled her behind, Ruby caught him and blushed. “Perv.”

Qrow chuckled pulled his own housecoat on leaving it untied, watching Ruby’s own gaze dart down. “Now who’s the perv?”

“In my defense you're really good looking and it’s hard not to look when it’s just hanging there.” Ruby gestured at his manhood, pulled her gaze away and tied up her housecoat.

Qrow walked over and wrapped his arms around her, then slipped his hands under the robe to cup her breasts. “I could admire you for days if you’d let me and besides.” He paused and massaged for emphasis. “You’d get cross with me if I didn’t admire you.”

Ruby giggled and leaned back to him as his hands worked their magic gently. “Too true, come on we should see if we can sneak into the bathroom.”

First Ruby scouted out the house and was happy to find everyone else already outside mediating with Oscar. By the time she got back with a change of clothes in hand Qrow was already in the shower. She deposited everything outside and slipped in with him. Another thing she had learned about him, he was very tactile. Post a sex filled night they had made an unofficial tradition that she would bathe with him and let him wash her. His touch made her feel like a queen in these showers, worshiped and loved.

After-which breakfast a quick thing, Qrow made eggs while Ruby watched the toast like a hawk. After Ruby poked her nose in on her friends lesson. “I’m going out with Qrow today, see you guys later.”

Nora waved as Ruby departed and said. “Is it just me or did something else happen with those two?”

“I’m not going to look that gift horse in the mouth.” Jaune said. “They aren’t shouting at each other, or avoiding each other.”

“Best to just leave them be, Qrow was her teacher before I am sure he will give her a lesson when they get back.” Ren said without opening his eyes.

“Still it’s weird, they have both suddenly started having really good moods.” Nora fidgeted on the spot, she had been happy that Ruby was going out on her own. To her it seemed that Ruby had learned a little bit of independence when she had Qrow had been fighting.

“Ozpin says to just stay out of it and that Jaune was wise to not look to much into it. They’re happy, lets just let them be happy.” Oscar finally chimed in, Ozpin was making this whole meditating thing actually pretty easy.

“Good advice.” Ren said and they settled back into silence.

 

* * *

 

Ruby tapped a finger on her chin as she looked some weapons over. Qrow was questioning the merchants. It was kinda cool watching him work, she knew he had been a spy for Ozpin but this was her first time seeing what that work entailed. Mostly it was a lot of leg work and even more questions. She set her lips in a determined line.

Qrow finished his conversation and looked over to her. Her gaze was steely but her eyes shined bright with her concealed delight, not so long ago she would have geeked out like a child over the weapons. Now she was critical and composed, that same bright determination mixed with a more adult standing point. _Wow, I know that’s nothing new but it has never looked so hot on her before._ He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. “See anything you like?”

Ruby leaned back into him, it was so nice to have such open touches. “Not really. I’ve been thinking about Harbinger and that fight with Tyrian. I was just so slow compared to him, but you with your weapon in sword form, could keep up. Against a opponent like him, I am worse than useless.”

“Scythe’s are good for Grimm, but yes in more personal combat they are not the best.” Qrow’s eyes scanned over the swords. “You thinking of doing a redesign?”

“Yeah, I hate always feeling small and outmatched.” She wove her fingers through his. “And you’re here now, and now you don’t have to leave on jobs anymore.

“No I won’t.” Qrow tightened his arms around her, it would be nice to never have to leave again. Though there was the matter of his Semblance. He winced and said. “Ruby, I’ve something we need to talk about. Lets get some fish and chips for lunch or something and find a quiet spot.”

“Okay.” Ruby said softly turning to him, he didn’t make it sound like it was a bad thing just _something._

They ended up going down to the docks, something about that was where the best fish and chips were. Ruby wasn’t sure what she made of the steadily more dinger streets, Qrow looked right at home though. She sat on a bench watching the tide while Qrow brought their food from a small street vendor. The silver eyed warrior wasn’t used to the pungent scent of the sea. Or the leers of the people who walked by, even in this little corner. They were far enough from the docks that they only people she saw were ones going from point A to B.

    Qrow sat down beside her and offered a cardboard cone of deep fried fish with crispy chips. “Oh yum!” Ruby took it and pulled out a chip, it crunched loudly when she bit into the soft potatoy goodness within was perfect. “Oh wow I can see why you wanted to come here.”

    “It’s my favourite spot in the city.” Qrow took a big bite out of his battered flaky halibut. She could never say he didn’t spoil her, no cheap cod for her.

    Ruby followed suit and her eyes fluttered. “I think it just became mine. So what did you want to talk about?”

    “You know my Semblance is bad luck. Have you really thought about what that means for _this_.” He gestured back and forth between the two of them.

    Ruby looked down at her food and played with a chip. “Yeah, I get why you’re worried about it. It wouldn’t surprise me if that’s why you never really got together with anyone before. You haven’t right? I know you got around but never more than that.”

    “Yeah never more, I guess I liked your mom. But Tai was always the one for her and she was the patient type. I grew out of her too. As I’m sure you’ve figured out when I really do care about someone, I keep my distance. Cause I know someday, somehow I will cause them pain. Anyone else has just been venting or just for fun. I meant what I said before, that what you feel and what I feel goes both ways. I’ve never really met anyone before that I wanted to keep, to have long term and be faithful too.” Qrow ate a chip so he had an excuse to stop talking.

    Ruby didn’t speak for several long moments. “I know I am young and inexperienced. I do understand you though, I may be new to relationships but I have been part of your life for years. Noticed your habits, now I know why those habits are there. They are to protect the people around you, and yourself. When I say you are prone to taking responsibility for everything and wallowing in guilt. I don’t think I need to explain that.” She paused and fixed her silver eyes upon him. “You have to understand that, I’ve a choice in this as well. I have accepted what your Semblance is and I will accept whatever consequences that entails. It’s not so different than acknowledging the years between us, yes it sucks. But ultimately it’s our choice, is what we have worth it? Is finding out where _this_ could go worth it?” She licked her lips and leaned over and kissed his cheek. “I think it is, I do love you as you are. You’re Semblance is just a part of you, another part for me to love. I want to learn more about you, so I can love all of you.”

    Qrow turned and kissed her chastity upon the lips. “And when something goes wrong?”

    “Something will always go wrong, sometimes bad stuff just happens. In the meantime, I have all that time with the good stuff.” Ruby started eating her lunch. “I have a feeling the good will outweigh the bad.”

    Pale red eyes watched her, wondering just when she had grown up so much. Honestly the words coming from her, made her all the more beautiful. He pulled his gaze away and ate a chip. “Okay, but if you ever need a break. You’ll tell me right? Promise me that.”

    “I promise, if I ever need some space. I’ll let you know.”

    They ate in silence for a while, the fish was perfect and they didn’t want it to get cold and soggy. After they were done and hands cleaned Qrow said. “Lets going to check the Bounty boards, I’ve a bad feeling about this.”

 

* * *

 

    Qrow looked up at the bounty board as Ruby sat behind him on a bench. Terminated, In Progress, On Hold. He knew she didn’t know what any of that really meant, he started marking names off his list. They were all either on missions, or dead. He walked back to Ruby and sat down with a sigh.

    “Qrow?” She asked softly, he looked so tired all of a sudden.

    “They’re all gone Ruby, either on missions or dead. Most jobs doesn’t usually take weeks and with everything going on with Salem…”

    “I’m sorry.” Ruby remember the Nuckelavee Grimm, if she had been lacking a team she would be dead now too.

    Qrow got up and pulled Ruby up by a hand with him. “Come on. I want to settle at least one account.”

 

* * *

 

    Ruby paused outside of the ramen shop, ‘No Faunus’ she frowned. Sure she had seen Violet bullied at school, but she had never seen something so blatant before. She followed Qrow in lurking behind him as the shop owner said. “You’ve got a lot of nerve showing up back here, unless you’ve brought that idiot with you.”

    “How much did Shiro owe you?” Qrow said somberly, everything about him was limp and tired. Ruby looked over at the carvings on the table, they were alright she guess.

    “Well, I’d say about… sixteen thousand Lien.” The shopkeeper looked him over, then was surprised when Qrow tossed a Lien card on the counter. “Wait, what? Man, you must be in some serious trouble with him if you’re paying _me_ off.”

“His name is clear.” Qrow said his tone stern.

Ruby watched the bravado of the chief fade away, a new feeling twisted in her gut. Suddenly understanding what Qrow had really said there. She bit her lip and blinked tears from her eyes before they could fully form. “Yeah.” The man said his features steadily falling into remorse.

Qrow turned away, his steps seemed too loud on the wooden floor. “That idiot.” The chief mumbled as Qrow slid the door open. “Yeah.” Ruby looked one last time at the chief and the Lien card and hugged herself. Qrow departed and she closed the door behind him.

They walked side by side the sun was starting to set behind them before Ruby finally asked. “Do you have to do that a lot? For the Huntsmen who don’t…” Her throat closed and she rubbed at her eyes.

“More than I’d like lately. Shiro was a good friend of mine and it didn’t feel right to leave his score unsettled.” Qrow pulled his hand out of his pocket and reached out.

Ruby wove their fingers together, appreciating the gesture. “I had never thought about the ones who don’t come home before.” Her mom rose up in her mind but she shoved the thoughts away. That was a path she had gone down to many times in the past.

“It’s part of the job.”

They fell into silence as they walked home, they went around the side of the house. Neither felt much like talking to anyone else. Qrow walked over to the stone railing and leaned on it his forearms on the thick stone. Ruby leaned on it beside him her back to the stone, she looked up at the house but didn’t see anyone there. Qrow finally spoke. “This isn’t right. I get one or two of them, but… all of them?” He sighed heavily hanging his head.

Ruby pushed an arm aside and put herself between Qrow and the stone. She reached up and took his head in her hands, Qrow closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. “We’ll figure this out.”

Qrow reached up and held her wrists for a moment before straightening and pulling her against him. Ruby stretched up into her toes and pressed her body against him. Pale red held silver for a moment before Qrow dipped his head and kissed her. After today he need her, familiar, comforting, he had inadvertently shared a bit of his work with her today. More than what he would have wished but she understood. He could see it in her eyes and right now he needed to touch her. To remind himself that it wasn’t all bad in the world.

Ruby moaned softly into the kiss as his hands roamed down her body. He took his time, lingering over each curve till he reached her hips and pulled her tightly to him by them. That tension started to build in her core, heat started to bloom in her sex.

Then there was a thrumming crystal thum behind them and Qrow all but shoved her away and partly behind him. “Raven?” He asked surprised and shielding Ruby.

The rumbling of a motorbike echoed through the red portal and Yang and Weiss came slowly through. “Oh.” Qrow quickly pulled his shirt straight and stepped to the side. He had to smirk, Ruby was doing a quick once over of herself as well. Her cheeks were tinted red and her lips looked a little to _moist_ , Qrow tapped his and Ruby quickly wiped her mouth.

Yang and Weiss finally finished rolling through the portal and Yang turned the bike off as the portal closed. “Ruby!” She was surprised to see her sister so soon, but then she had always stayed pretty close to Qrow. Seeing the two of them standing together lessened months of worry.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you too: Maiden_of_the_Moon_13, Mysty_Sinclair, RomanticDayDreamer98, XxShadowWolf13xX and cakecakecake for your comments.


	7. Nothing Ever Happened

Ruby’s eyes widened as she took her sister in, she glanced over at Qrow but seeing as there were no enraged shouts he guess her sister hadn’t seen them in any compromising position yet. She suddenly remembered how withdrawn Yang had become after Adam had taken her arm and hesitated to embrace her sister. Finally she could not stand it as tears gathered in her eyes and she pushed forward. “Yang, I… I’m so sorry! I- I should’ve stayed, and I should’ve talked to you more! I’d-- I just… I wasn’t sure if you wanted me around and--” The tears started to flow freely and she hugged herself.

Yang turned her bike off and raced over to Ruby grabbing her in a tight hug. “I’m sorry too, I love you.”

Ruby returned her hug and nuzzled her face into Yang’s neck. “I love you too.”

Ruby drew away and looked over to Weiss who was standing awkwardly over to the side. “Come on Weiss, you know you want to.” Ruby extended and arm and Weiss all but lept into the hug. Yang pulled away from the two. “One sec.” She pulled away and flew across the training yard and clobbered her uncle.

Qrows eyes met Yangs lavender ones as she smiled at him, clearly happy to see them both okay. He was suddenly rather worried about the effect his new found relationship with Ruby would have on his health if Yang discovered they had grown intimate with one another. He managed to smile at his niece anyway. “How’s it hanging firecracker?”

“Got a new arm, visited mom, beat up some of her underlines but otherwise good. You?” Yang drew away and looked Qrow up and down. He seemed fine, if a little scruffier around the edges then normal.

“The usual, keeping your sister out of trouble. Hunting Grimm, training this bunch but otherwise fine.” He grinned at her. “Listen I need to wash up before dinner, I’ll talk to you in a bit.” He pulled away from Yang worry building in his chest again. “Okay.” Yang said as Qrow with some measure of fear quietly slunk back inside the rented house while the girls did some catching up outside. Once inside he made quick work searching out the remains of Team JNPR and the kid. He wasn’t too concerned about the newer aspect of his relationship with Ruby, they were doing a decent job of keeping it secret. However that first night, the one where he had been too drunk and first taken his Ruby was another story.

Just as he was heading into the living room he caught sight of the blonde boy with Oscar and loomed up behind them. Had Oz been in control then the young lad might have noticed Qrow and the fact that the young Huntsman had yet to sense his presence told how inexperienced he still was. “Hey.” When they jumped in surprise he just pulled them to the side and peeked around for the others. “Listen. Yang and the Ice Princess have just arrived. Now I know that a short while ago there was some commotion when I was . . . let's say ‘inebriated’.” When the two younger lads just nodded their heads his grip on their shoulders tightened in warning. “Well as far as _anyone_ knows, it was just me being drunk. _Nothing_ else happened, understand. _Nothing ever happened. EVER.”_

There was more nodding from the younger males, Qrow smirked and patted each of them on the head before going on a search for the other two teammates.

He found Ren and Nora in the kitchen, which did not surprise him in the least. They were making dinner, a huge pot of soup was being stirred by Ren while Nora popped little cuts of vegetables in her mouth. “Weiss and Yang have arrived.” He leaned against the kitchen counter as he eyed the soup pot praying his Semblance didn’t kick up. “I’d appreciate it if the topic of my falling out with Ruby didn’t come up.”

Ren only frowned but nodded his consent. Nora on the other hand asked. “Did something happen?”

“Nothing you need to worry about.” Qrow said just as the door to the kitchen opened and the three Huntresses joined them.

“Oh my sweet fluffy goodness it’s Yang and Weiss!” Nora made a beeline for the two newly arrived Huntresses as Jaune came into the kitchen to greet his friends. Oscar stayed slightly outside the door, feeling awkward around the growing group. Ruby slid up beside Qrow brushing a finger against his hand as she walked by. Oscar raised a brow when Qrow did not react, but watched as those pale red eyes followed Ruby. He could feel Ozpin hum in the back of his mind.

“So dinner! Do you need help with anything Ren?” Ruby bounced over to a pan with peas lightly cooking in it.

Ren offered her the stirring utensil. “Sure, keep those from burning please.”

Yang looked over to Qrow as Weiss picked a kitchen stool and hopped on it. The blonde found it a little bit odd how relaxed Qrow looked and not the drunk out his mind relaxed. It was weird, he usually disappeared when there was cooking to be done. Yet here he was, still with them and… her gaze followed his, watching her sister. Yang looked over to Ruby, the petite woman was cooking always keeping an eye on her dish and bouncing with the barest lift of her feet. It made her skirt raise slightly showing more of her silky legs. She turned her attention back to Qrow, only this time Qrow caught her looking and lifted a brow in inquiry. Yang shook her head and asked Nora. “So how have you guys been?

  
    “Good, we had a pretty quiet trip here.” Nora gave Ren the last of the carrots.

“Which was my doing by the way, watching you four take on that Geist.” Qrow shook his head. “Did they teach you that at Beacon?”

“So what? You would have done better?” Jaune asked gathering extra bowls for their reunited friends.

“You didn’t even have your weapons, not to mention running around like an idiot.” Qrow rolled his eyes. “And you lot took ages to figure out where to hit it. There was only one Grimm part, it really shouldn’t have been so hard.”

“You guys fought a Geist? I managed one alone in training before I was allowed to attend Beacon.” Weiss said off hand, reaching up and touching the scar under her eye.

“All by yourself?” Ruby pulled the peas off the stove and put them on a plate to serve.

“Yes.” Weiss shrugged and put her hands in her lap. “It was required to make my point, otherwise I wouldn’t have been able to get away from Atlas to Beacon.”

“I feel like such a noob.” Ruby muttered as Ren put the finishing touches on the soup.

“You are a noob, you are still two years younger then the rest of the students.” Weiss said but smiled. “You just need more experience.”

Ruby sighed. “Yeah.” Qrow on the other hand saw an opportunity and seized it. “You saw the bounty board Ruby, I’m gonna see what I can do to clean it up while we wait on Leo. You should come with me, you can practice with your scythe without having to worry about functioning in a team as well.”

“OOoo!!!” Ruby bounced and beamed smiling wide. “We could work on what to put in a redesign of Crescent Rose too!”

“Sounds fun tiny.” Qrow moved out of the way as Ren declared. “Dinners ready!”

Dinner was filled with first reminiscing of Beacon, then Oscar and Ozpin explained what was going on. Yang was a bit hostile initially but then she had only had her mother’s version of events and warmed with time. Qrow and Ruby sat side by side, Ruby going so far as to steal a piece of egg off of Qrow’s plate which caused the man to only smile and shake his head. He leaned over and whispered into Ruby’s ear.

Yang watched her sisters cheeks flush, before she turned to Qrow and said something that had the man smirking. It was so weird seeing Qrow so relaxed and not drunk. “You okay uncle Qrow? You seem… I don’t know different. Happier, if I didn’t know better I’d say you found a girlfriend.”

Qrow coughed on the tea he had been in the middle of the drinking. It proceeded to go down the wrong pipe, which left him hacking as Ruby patted his back trying to help him clear the rogue liquid. Eventually Qrow sputtered. “Gods Yang don’t say stuff like that.” His cheeks were tinted red but Yang put that up to oxygen deprivation.

“What? You seem way more laid back, like you’re getting laid a lot.” Yang said leaning on her mechanical arm and gesturing to him with the other. Nora sucked in a breath and bit her lip, it hadn’t occurred to her that Qrow’s sudden good mood could be connected to sex. Her eyes flicked around the room, she could see that Ren, Jaune and Oscar will all thinking the same thing she was. They were all looking at Ruby, who backed away from Qrow almost like he burned her.

Qrow tried to defuse the conversation. “I’m not gonna ask how you know that sex can make a person more laid back. And no I am not getting any, even if this is Mistral and I’m sure it wouldn’t be hard. Just a lot less stress in my life right now Yang, everyone here knows what my Semblance is. So I’m not hiding so much with that and I’ve got most of my family here. Why wouldn’t I be happy?”

The mention of Qrow’s Semblance had its desired effect and sidetracked Yang. “They do?” She asked, Qrow had never mentioned his Semblance to her.

“Misfortune.” Jaune grumbled and crossed his arms.

“Ouch.” Yang said, she could see why Qrow hadn’t mention that before. “It’s always on isn’t it?” Qrow nodded with a sigh and couldn’t help but look over to Ruby. The silver eyed woman smiled up at him and his heart warmed, he longed to touch her but contained himself. Yang continued on obvious. “Wow that explains so much.”

“Huh, yeah. That said I think I’ve tempted fate enough for one night. Night.” Qrow got up and headed out with a wave of his hand.

Ruby watched him go and ached to go with him, to sooth the pain caused by Yang’s careless comment. Instead she gathered up his dishes and stacked them together with hers. With that dinner was steady cleaned up, Yang and Weiss chatting lightly with the rest of them. Ruby listened half heartedly as Ren and Nora filled Weiss and Yang in on everything that had happened so far. She was happy to see her sister but at the same time it had been a long day and she just wanted to go snuggle with Qrow… and maybe some sex. It was still such a new thing to her and there was so much to learn and do, plus it was just plain fun. So with an exaggerated yawn she mumbled out, “Goodnight.” and headed upstairs after everyone else chorused their goodnights.

She could see Qrow already nude laying on the sheets, his eyes were closed and he had left the curtains open. “Couldn’t sleep?” Ruby asked as she closed the door and walked in.

“Not in the mood.” Qrow grumbled.

Ruby slowly pulled her clothes off, she could see the slight shift in his eyes that said he was watching. Leaving her clothes on her bed she walked over and sat beside him for a moment before snuggling up to him partly on his body. An arm came up and held her to him. “Are you worried about Yang?”

“Something to that tune yeah.” Qrow traced a finger over her hip.

“Well there isn’t much of anything we can do.” Ruby pressed a kiss to his chest while moving a leg to rest over his stomach.

“Everyone else is still up, don’t go getting any ideas.” The garnet eyed man couldn’t help but smile, he did greatly enjoy the enthusiasm she brought with her to bed. It would be so easy to just grab her leg and pull her the rest of the way atop him.

Ruby giggled feeling him start to rise to attention against her leg. “It seems that I’m not the only one getting ideas.” She moved her leg reached down and started to stroke him slowly. Qrow turned onto his side and grabbed her leg lifting it over his hip again, then started to tease her core with a finger.

“Rather hard to keep them away when you’re so close. Or heck when you’re half a city away.” He dipped his head and stole her lips in a long kiss as they teased and stroked each other. Ruby moaned softly into the kiss, then gasped as he added a few fingers to his touches. Her breath started to deepen as she lost her rhythm upon his member and reached up grabbing his shoulders. “Please.” She pleaded into the kiss.

Qrow groaned, one day far into the future he’d learn how to tell her no. In the meantime he rolled pulling her under him and spread her legs. He replaced his fingers with his member and slowly pushed into her. Ruby grabbed him by his hair and kissed him soundly with a little whimper. Qrow forced himself to let go of her and grab the bed as he started to sharply thrust, each deep stroke cause his partner to shriek into the kiss.

Ruby broke the kiss and hid her face against his neck biting down on his neck in an effort to keep quiet. She couldn’t stop the high whimpering keens that accented every harsh thrust. He felt so good inside of her, heavy and hard, reaching to places inside of her she hadn’t known she had. Qrow groaned into her ear his breath deepening as he tried to keep control, venting his strength through his hands into the bedding. He loved the little sounds she made, how with just a minute or two of teasing she was always dripping wet for him. Her tight heat was heaven and he hopped he’d never have to go without it again.

Knock, Knock, Knock. The lovers froze like deer in headlights when a heavy knock sounded against the door. “Hey Ruby you in there?” Yang’s voice called from the doorway.

Ruby’s heart pounded as panic filled her. “Yea.” She coughed trying to clear her throat so she didn’t sound do high and breathless. “One sec Yang.”

Qrow slowly withdrew while covering her mouth as she couldn’t contain the whimper. “Shh.” He got up and grabbed their housecoats, pulling his on then making a face. With a flick of his finger Ruby bounced up out of the bed and Qrow returned to it, pulling the sheets over his leg and raising one to disguise the erection. He grabbed his Scroll and pretended to read while Ruby fixed her hair and pulled on her housecoat.

“Yang!” She greeted with a grin.

Yang barged into the room with Weiss in toe, both had their overnight gear. “So I have had a brilliant idea! Let's have a sleep over!” Yang sat with a flop onto Ruby’s bed.

“And you decided to invade my room why?” Qrow asked with his usual rasp.

“Cause uncle you’ve been keeping Ruby all to yourself since I got here. I want my Ruby time.” Yang turned and crossed her ankles with her legs hovering in the air.

“Huh.” Qrow grumbled and got up, Yang’s presence was helping to kill the erection. He walked over and opened the window on the off chance the room smelled like sex and Yang just hadn’t noticed yet. “Well have fun girls.” He grabbed his pillow and held it against his hip to assist him in hiding his problem. “I’ll be on the couch.”

“Okay.” Ruby had to fight not to shiver on the spot, her insides ached for him. She felt empty and sore, the type of longing that could only be fixed by having him within her again. She quickly sat on Qrow’s bed as the raven haired man departed mostly to keep anyone else off of it. “So how do we want to do this? I call dibs on Qrow’s bed.”

“Yuck, it’s all yours.” Yang pulled open her bag as Weiss picked her way over to Ruby’s. “You can have Ruby’s Weiss, I’ll take the floor.” Yang pulled her sleeping bag out and put it between the beds unrolling it.

“Cool, I’ll be back in a second I still have to do my bedtime routine.” Ruby departed and when she returned Weiss was peering into Ruby’s bag, it looked to have fallen over and the white packet of pills that she had been taking every night had fallen out. Yang was frowning like she had some puzzle she couldn’t quite figure out.

Ruby walked over and picked up the packet of pills and popped the current nights one out and put it on her tongue before putting the rest away. She had a long drink from the cup she had brought and said before Yang found her words. “Relax Yang, I’m old enough to consent now so I figured I’d be prepared just in case. That’s all there is too it. I don’t want to end up like your mom and get pregnant by accident.”

Yang made a face at the mention of Raven. “Still doesn’t seem necessary to me.”

“Better to be prepared.” Ruby and bounced onto Qrow’s bed and stretched out over it. Her core still ached, she wonder how Qrow was dealing with the coitus interruptiss. Was he jerking off or curled up on the couch hiding it from anyone who might wander by? Ideas turned over in her head, all involved sneaking out of this sleepover and finding out first hand.

Her train of thought was cut off by the door slamming open again this time by Nora, who held a blanket and pillow in her arms. “Did someone say SLEEPOVER!”

The four girls soon found themselves huddled together on and between the two beds talking about what had been going on since they left Beacon. Ruby heard the muffled steps of the boys, presumably heading off to bed themselves before she snuggle further under the sheets of Qrow's bed. It didn’t take her long to begin regretting her decision to take his bed as it still smelled strongly of him. His scent buried deep inside her and Ruby had a difficult time keeping her mind on the conversation and not on the man downstairs sleeping on the couch tonight.

Weiss was the first to fall asleep, the heiress turned on her side and was out within the first couple of minutes. Ruby buried her head under the blankets as Nora and Yang lay side by side between the two bed talking. She tried closing her eyes and ignoring the heat between her legs but every time she tried to fall asleep the more her mind was bombarded with images of Qrow. His large hands stroking up and down her hips and stomach, his beard scratching the inside of her thighs, a finger sliding deep inside her channel-

Ruby shook her head, rubbing her legs together, trying to ease the pulsing between them. This was so not helping and there was no way she was going to take care of this problem herself while her sister and friends were in the same room. It was only then when she realized that the room had gone silent and popped her head out from under the sheets.

They must have been really tired, to fall asleep and forget to turn off the little lamp. Ruby almost smirked at the sight of Yang and Nora sleeping on the floor. Both had their mouths wide open and were snoring away like logs. Nora was spread out like an eagle, one of her arms and a leg tangled with her sister’s, their heads close together as they slept. Ruby watched them for a moment, thankful Yang and Weiss were here. She hadn’t realized how much she missed her team until they were gone and now that they were back, well it felt right . . . nearly.

Ruby sighed and turned over again but her horny body refused to settle down and let her join her friends in sleep. There was only one way she would ever get any sleep tonight and it was downstairs on the couch. As quietly as possible the red head shimmied out of the bed and padded over to the door. She wound her way downstairs and her eyes immediately locked onto Qrows form as he lay in the darkened room.

He had fetched a heavy black blanket from somewhere and she could see the housecoat on the cushions clearly untied. Ruby picked her way over and drew the blanket back, Qrow’s eyes snapped open as soon as she touched it. “What are you doing here?” He hissed.

The silver eyed woman smiled and pulled her housecoat open then let it fall into the floor. “I can’t sleep.” With all the grace of an nymph she moved onto the couch, bracing one leg between the back and him and the other remained on the floor. She grabbed the back of the couch the other hand wrapped around the cock that was steadily rising.

“You’re going to get us caught.” Qrow hissed and grabbed her hand pulling it away from him.

“Everyone is asleep.” Ruby shifted her weight tilting her hips back and rubbing her dripping folds against his quickly hardening cock.

“With my Semblance this is way too risky.” Qrow sucked in a breath as Ruby shifted again and aimed.

“Then we’ll be quick and not give it a chance to act out.” She pulled her hand free of his grip and leaned back shifting her weight again and slowly taking him inside of her. Qrow groaned long and loud reaching out and grabbing her hips as he watched his member push into her hot core. The sight alone made him throb.

Ruby decided to try something she had seen, she slid her knee forward a bit and rolled her hips leaning so her torso was almost diagonal over him. She moved her arm back on the couch the other on behind her on his thigh. The change of angle was intense for both of them as Ruby started to sensually roll her hips and stomach almost dancing in smooth waves over his member. “Ohhh fuck.” Qrow groaned, gods that felt good. He moved a hand and grabbed her butt while drawing little circles over her clit with his thumb.

Ruby slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle the scream that wanted to rip itself free from her throat. The pleasure shocked through her with every little brush, her hips stuttered and Qrow pulled her down on him guiding her. “Don’t you dare stop.”

“Then stop touching that!” She said in a harsh whisper, grabbed the couch in a renewed grip and started to move again. With her foot against the ground, she had the leverage to move more easily. Qrow’s hands came up and held her hips again before petting over her stomach and breasts again. Ruby added a little rolling swivel to her hips and smirked when Qrow jerked under her. “Fuck, do that again.” He ordered and started to lift his hips in time with her movements.

Ruby looked down at him and did, tightening her muscles and core in the same action. Watching Qrow bite his bottom lip and feeling his hands bite into her skin sent heat to her pulsing core. “Like that?” She asked then sucked in a breath as her lover bucked up striking deep into her.

“What do you think?” Qrow pushed himself up with an arm and bit down into her neck. His other hand grabbed her hip and guiding her to a quicker pace. “Come on, don’t stop. That feels…” He trailed off as Ruby grabbed his shoulder and used him as another anchoring point while sliding her knee further forward closing the space between them.

Ruby bit her lip as he let her neck go and leaned back bracing himself and bucking up into her. “Ohh ohh. I can’t-!” She lost her rhythm again as he drove up into her with a desperate edge. Qrow grabbed her hip again, helping her. “Don’t stop.” Ruby twisted with a stifled cry and tried to gather the brain power to do as he asked. To roll and dip her hips, the slap of their skin against of each other grew loud as Qrow pushed the pace faster.

The red eyed man felt her climax, the way her body shivered in ecstasy. He pulled and pushed her hips through it, her hands flying to her mouth in an effort to keep silent as he manipulated her. His own pleasure built quickly, his heart beating a wild tattoo the thrill of the potential of getting caught exciting him. He pulled her down once more and follow her over with a deep resonating groan. Firing his thick seed into her over and over as he arched, his own orgasm longer and more fulfilling then usual.

Ruby collapsed onto his chest panting with a little mew. “Wow.” She gasped out.

Qrow pulled the blanket over them he didn’t have any desire to move right then. He could still feel her pulse through her core clenching sporadically around him. “Yeah, we need to rent a hotel sometimes. Someplace where we can be as loud as we want.” He rested his arm over her back.

“Oooo that sounds like fun.” Ruby snuggled into his chest and finally relaxed. Qrow smirked and kissed her brow. “Now sleep you, we’ll need to be up early to clean up.” The only response he got was a happy sleepy purr and a kiss to his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you too: Mysty_Sinclair, Maiden_of_the_Moon_13, Celestialfae (I answered your question in a comment on the last chapter)


End file.
